Predator and Prey
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: One of the chosen, she's dropped on a game reserve and hunted by predators. Large humanoid creatures, with super-human strength, agility, and fighting skills. Going off on her own, she's accosted by one of them, and he shows her mercy. She's attracted to the alpha in him, but his alien features frightens and intimidates her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One of the chosen, she's dropped on a game reserve and hunted by predators. Large humanoid creatures, with super-human strength, agility, and fighting skills. Going off on her own, she's acosted by one of them, and he shows her mercy. She's attracted to the alpha in him, but his alien features frightens and intimidates her. Vata's a young Yautja, who's yet to be bloodied. Going on his first hunt, he meets Amara, there's a language barrier, but beauty's universally appreciated. He doesn't think her a worthy opponent, and leaves her unharmed. But the rival super predators, and the hunters from his clan, don't care that she's inferior in battle, she's fair game to them. Joining forces with her, and the other humans they go up against the predators in a fight for survival, and a way off of the game reserve planet. Along the way, a bond develops and she starts to have mixed feelings about leaving the planet. If they succeed, she can't go with him to his home planet, and he can't stay on her's. Will she decide to stay on the game reserve, with Vata in a never-ending fight for survival. Or will she choose to go back to earth, and only have her memories of him? If they win...

We're camped out in a cave, trying to get our bearings. We'd been walking for hours, I'm tired, hungry, and in need of a bath.

Ten in number, we're comprised of two females, and eight males. A diverse group, made up of five military personnel, and five civilians.

A lawyer, banker, teacher, youtuber, and an accountant. I'm the youtuber, and I'm about to lose my shit!

"I don't understand... Why would the government do this to us?"

It's the teacher, whining again, he needs to shut the hell up.

"I pay my taxes, and I..."

"Oh, shut up!"

That's the accountant...

"Thank you!" I state, drinking the last of my bottled water. Whoever dumped us here, furnished us with a few bottles of water, weapons, and protein bars.

I've drank more than my share, and head away from the cave, to relieve myself.

"Where are you going?" Inquires, Dominic.

"I have to pee."

"Don't go too far."

He's one of the military men, dark haired, gray eyes, and a fit build. If we make out of here, I'm definitly exchanging contact information.

"I won't..."

Taking in my surroundings, I venture a ways into the trees for privacy.

Admiring the beauty of the forest, the lush greenery, It's quiet. I'm finishing up, when I hear a light crunch. The small sound in the deafening quietness, sends my heartbeat into overdrive.

Looking around, I don't see anything, no movement, no wind, no sound. The hairs on the back of my neck, standing on end, I take flight, and run right into something solid.

Falling hard, I regain my senses, trying to understand what I hit, there's nothing in front of me.

Shaking it off, I come to my feet, dusting myself off. And then, the strangest thing happens...

The space in front of me, starts to waver. Thinking that I must have hit my head, I check for signs of blood or risings.

My jaw drops, as something materializes out of thin air. Huge, semi armored, athletic, and funny looking skin.

It's watching me gape at it, as my flight response is temporarily broken, I can't move.

I let loose an ear splitting scream, before I'm lifted in the air by the throat. A snarl comes from it, and I give way to the darkness, that overtakes me.

Upon waking, Dominic's by my side. Remembering what happened, I'm on my feet with a quickness, that alarms him.

"Hey... you're safe."

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

Eyes wide, I take a few breaths to calm myself.

"It was big, seven plus feet at least..."

"What's she saying?" Asks Nick, the lawyer.

They've all gathered, watching me expectantly.

"It wore a mask, and had these long tentacles coming from it's head."

"What, like an alien?" Randy's laid out in a corner, trying to get some sleep. A marine, before here... here, where the hell is here?

"Oh come on, really?" States, the teacher.

"His skin was lizard like in texture, and he was strong, powerful... kinda sexy like." I say, thoughtfully.

A few amused expressions are passed around, with Marcel breaking the silence.

"You are just nasty."

A dark brown skinned, dark eyed, air force sergeant. He was with me, when we arrived.

"What? He was toned, like wow..."

"You are so sad..." Says Travis, the banker.

Didn't nobody ask him, for his two cents.

"I think we all should use, the buddy system for now on." Dominic, advises.

There's a few murmurs of approval, before all hell breaks loose.


	2. Dominic

DOMINIC

She's ranting on about seeing a tall lizard man, or some creature, and the scariest thing about all that, is that she's telling the truth.

I'm an interrogator at a large PMC (private military company), trained to know when people are lying, and she wasn't.

She saw, what she says that she saw, and garnering everyone's acceptance of the buddy system, we get the shock of our lives.

Checking the mag on my gun, there's a round of surprised yells, as Sawyer's suspended in the air, blood spewing from his chest.

"What the hell!" Exclaims, Randy.

The civilians have buddied up, and are huddled in a corner, as the rest of us have our guns trained at the space surrounding him.

His body's discarded, tossed at the screaming non-combatants. They scatter like bowling pins, rolling out of the way of the bowling ball.

Standing before us, is what Amara described, a large creature, masked, muscular in appearance, and long black talons for fingernails.

Firing upon it, a spear's thrown, hitting Paul in the stomach. So powerful was the hit, that it knocks him back into the wall, pinning him to solid rock.

Amara's trying to get me to follow the other's, as they've deserted us.

The masked creature disappears again, right before our eyes, and searching for my pack, I reach for it.

Amara's yanked up by the hair, struggling against her capturers hold. Something green splatters onto her, and she's promptly dropped back to the ground.

Checking her body for wounds, she swats my hand away, and I pull her out of harms way, as the creature's body materializes, falling to the ground, minus a head.

The head's hanging in mid-air, before the claimant materializes. A smaller version of our attacker, but still a creature of great height.

Tossing the head aside, Amara clings to me, as the creature let's loose a bellow, that has us covering our ears. Her head on my chest, the creature's watching us.

Reaching for her, I raise my gun to it, and a weapon with a laser beam immediately comes from its helmet, aimed at me.

"Wait!" States, Amara.

She accepts it's offered hand, allowing it to help her to her feet, and I come to mine, my gun still trained on it.

"Amara, get away from it!" I whisper, through clenched teeth, backing up.

She does as requested, and the laser retracts. It's the moment of truth, as the thing slowly removes it's mask.

Making a study of it's mutated pig like features, small eyes set deep in their sockets, a huge wide mouth, with a set of teeth on the inside, and a set on the outside.

Elongated forehead, with tentacles, the skin's spotted, it's a monstrosity. It's mouth opens, stretched to the limits, it screams at me.

Concluding her examination, as she's endured it in silence, her body hits the ground with a loud thump.

So much for being "Kinda sexy like"...

"Welcome back."

Amara's coming to, sitting up, she rubs her head. Glancing around, she tries to stand and gives up on it.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, after Romeo took his helmet off."

"Oh yeah, that part. Where is it, and where are we?"

"I don't know, he took you here, and I followed."

Wincing she touches her face.

"He cut himself, and used his blood to mark you."

"Where are the others?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe."

"We have to find them."

"Yeah sure, after you tell me what's going on."

Confusion, and then anger taints her beautiful face.

"What?"

Well... if this is how she wants to do it. Brandishing my knife, I expected her to cower, when I went for her throat. Instead, I get a well placed kick to the groin, that I almost succumb to.

Another kick, and she lands her blow, right to the face. Overpowering her, I'm atop her, trying to restrain her. "Tell me what you know about this place, how did we get here?"

"Get off of me!" She screams, trying to remove me from her person.

Her leg going around my waist, she twists, flipping me over, so that she's atop me. Fighting for control over the knife, I'm not trying to hurt her, I just want some information.

I guess she doesn't understand that, because I receive a chop to the throat, that has me gagging. Needless to say, I don't care much about how we got here anymore.

Letting go of the knife, I push her off of me, gasping for air. "What the..." I make out, still trying to breathe.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I finish.

"Me, you tried to kill me!"

"All I wanted was some information." Taking deep breaths, I calm down.

"Then all you had to do was ask, asshole!"

The knife still pointed at me, rubbing my throat, I clear it. "I remember you." She says.

I remember her too, damn... What the fuck did she steal?

"I didn't at first, but now I do. They took me, you wanted something."

"The USB drive, you stole some valuable information from a client. Where is it?"

"I don't remember... and that's besides the point, what did they do to us? Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, but you've pissed somebody very important off."

We're hiding in a small grove of old trees, It's dark but the three moons lined up in succession, offer a decent amount of light. "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She says, from beside me.

White, red, and a dark yellow, we're both gazing up at them, when I feel her scoot closer to me. We'd made a count of our weapons, and meager supplies, earlier.

Splitting the water and food rations between us, we're going to have to find a water source, foodstuffs or animals to hunt soon. Which will be a chore, as I haven't seen any signs of wildlife, since we've been here.

"What's the plan?" She asks, between bites of the protein bar.

She'd better slow down, she's attractive, but food is a rare commodity, and I'm not sharing.

"We go looking for food at first light."

"What about the others, there's safety in numbers."

"We haven't a clue where they went, they could already be dead. We don't know how many of those things are out there, why we're on this planet, as it sure as hell ain't earth."

"What, we're going to just hole up here, and Adam and Eve it up right here?" She asks, interrupting my rant.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah, we have enough supplies for a day or two, we can spend at least one day searching for them."

"And then what?"

"We find a way back home."

I'd given up on the "find a way back home" plan, after I realized that we weren't on Earth. But... after considering all of the possibilities, my analysis is that we're on the alien's home planet, and they have some type of spacecraft, to bring human's here.

The other option, is that our government has some type of agreement with these beings, sorta like sacrificial lambs, offering citizens to them.

Either way, we could make nice with the thing that's sweet on her, and get him to take us back home.

"Sounds plausible, we'll look for them first thing." I state, leaning back on the trunk of a tree. Her backpack's applied to my lap, before she stretches out on the ground, with her head on my lap.

"Tomorrow, you can tell me why you changed your mind, and who we're using as bait to get off of this planet." She says, with a yawn.


	3. Vata

Yautja Words and Language, courtesy of: wiki/Yautja_language" - AVP Wikia

My made up word "Yautjanoid" - Similar to our word for "Humanoid"

VATA

I've joined the others, we hunt on our own, and regroup later, coming back with our trophies. I have just the one, one of the bad bloods, outcasts who choose not to follow our rules. We come here for the hunt, to be bloodied, and they come here to hunt prey, and us also.

My first kill should have been her, but she wasn't worthy of the kill. A Yautjanoid, similar to us but inferior in so many ways. I'd seen many species of all types, but this one is the most intriguing. My father brought back images and recordings of them, when he returned from his hunts. The females of their kind, are the most appealing creatures, that I've ever laid eyes upon.

They're not like our females, powerful, aggressive, warriors, they're weak, submissive to their males, and compassionate. I hate myself for it, but I find these traits engaging.

I didn't mean to frighten her, but her wails gave away my position to the bad bloods. A snarl in warning to shut her up, put her into a state of slumber. A few of her clan coming to her rescue, I could have ended them, instead, I chose to disappear from their line of sight.

It didn't take long for one of the bad bloods to show, and he followed them back to their camp. I followed in his wake, and claimed his head as my prize, when he attacked her.

The others fled, leaving the two... They appear to be mated, as she sought protection from him, when I killed the bad blood. He was also one of the males to come for her, when her screams alerted them, to her plight.

I care not for their arrangement, when I want her, I'll take her as mine.

"Have some..." It's Naidka, offering me a drink. Sniffing the contents, I decline, by returning it back to her. "Gkau brought it with him." She adds.

"We're here to hunt, not celebrate."

She'd brought back two yautjanoids, and has just finished removing their protective skin. I was relieved, to find that my yautjanoid wasn't one of the dead. The others had the bodies of other creatures, that were brought here.

"I desire your closeness." She whispers, her arm encircling my neck.

We'd completed our training, and have just a few more moon cycles before we're bloodied, and they're risking it all on C'ntlip. A drink, which dulls the senses, and pleasures the body.

"Esaar, would be better company than I." I state, watching him, watch her with me.

Pushing me away from her, she's angry at my rejection. Her blade at the ready, I go for mine. "Naidka, come!" It's Esaar, summoning her to him.

Another angry flare of her mandibles, and a hiss, before she joins him. Leaving the camp together, they go off into the night.

Naidka and I weren't mated, but we did have a few pleasurable diversions during our training period. She holds no sway over my body anymore, another has taken her place. I am unable to breed the yautjanoid, and it is not my wish to do so, but I do desire to claim her, to have her submit to me.

And I will...

Parting ways, I went back to where i'd left her, and she's gone. She was safe here, I'd brought some of the meat from the kills, and some of the c'ntlip.

It's an easy task of locating them, as they seem to not understand, that they're being hunted. They've found water, and are making as much noise as they can. I'm watching from my vantage point, high in the trees.

Concealed, they don't see me. I watch as they interact with each other, recording their voices. He calls her Amara, and they've found two of their clan members.

Disrobing, she's pulled into the water by two of the males. Her face registers surprise when her body makes contact with the water, before there's amusement in her eyes.

Her mate keeps a watch over them, while they move about in the water, as if in sport. My study of them complete, I come upon them stealthily, only showing myself once I'm within a few feet of them.

The mate's quick to draw his weapon, but I'm quicker, twisting his wrist, and knocking him backwards through the air.

The two in the water, are instantly neutralized at the sight of me. with Amara appraising me, before coming back to land.

"It's okay, he's safe." She says, to the ones in the water.

"How, after what he just did to him, I'm good right here."

Going to her mate, she returns his weapon to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I drew my gun on him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

"Ya think?"

Leaving him, she comes to me, masked I let her inspect me. Her eyes straying to my tendrils, my arms, torso, and then lower, to which she visibly becomes unsettled.

Removing my mask, I observe her reactions to my features, there isn't much fear this time. I let her come close, and with a tremulous hand, I tolerate her examination of my body.

Her small hands running the length of my arms, my chest, stopping abruptly when they reach my lower covering.

"Amara!"

It's her mate, seemingly alarmed at her actions.


	4. Amara - Vata

AMARA

Reclothed, a sack of bloodied something's placed in my hands. I don't have a name for him, and so far he hasn't spoken a word to us.

Gesturing towards the meat, he moves his hand to his mouth. "Food..." I state.

"You're going to make her sick, Smeagol." Says Dominic, taking the offering.

He goes to the two, huddled up by the fire, to cook it. I try to communicate with him, to get a name from him. "Amara." I state, pointing to myself.

He doesn't respond verbally, just a look... I repeat my name, and it's played back to me, as if it was a recording that was speeded up.

"Amara, Amara, Amara..."

Well that's creepy as hell, but I give him a small smile to show that I'm pleased.

"Amara." I state, once again pointing to myself, and then to him.

I receive a few short clicks in response, and not understanding, I nod, and give up.

Donning his mask, these creatures are a sight to behold. Omg... I make to touch him again, and I'm halted by a low growl.

Okay, I get it... I can't just be taking liberties like that.

One final look in my direction, and he disappears from sight. "Hey... damn..."

Looking at the ground, there's no footprints to follow. "I thought that he'd never leave." Says, Travis.

"Sombody want to tell us what's going on?"

"Miss. Muffet has an admirer." Replies, Dominic.

"Yeah, we can see that..." Says James, the teacher.

"We'll look for the others, after we've eaten, and then bed down for the night.

"No... no... no... everybody seems to be okay, with what's going on here, except me. She literally just fondled an alien, and we're about to eat gods knows what, that it brought us. It could be Randy or Nick."

We're all quiet, listening to the teacher rant, when Travis gives him a meaningful look.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What?"

"You gave him a weird, like... a shut up look."

James averts his eyes, and I'm stunned. "They're dead... what..." I make out.

"More like him?" Inquires, Dominic.

"Yes, but this was a female.

"How did you two get away?"

"We ran..."

"What else could we have done?" Asks, Travis.

Dominic and I exchange a look, we'd discussed our situation, and his plan works for me. The problem, is that we're dropping like flies, and at this rate, it's time to acknowledge what's happening to us.

"All in favor of eating the meat, that the alien provided?"

Dominc's being a butthole... but Travis and I both raise our hands with him.

We're full, and huddled around a small fire. "I've never tasted anything like this, before." Says Travis, taking a long gulp, before passing the wineskin to Dominic. The humanoid gave us a fiery drink, and its amazingly wonderful.

Instantly heating the body, warming all of the right spots, It tastes like spicy cinnamon candy, but so... much better. It's heavenly...

"What's going on?" Coming to his feet, Travis is looking down at his pants, when Dominic shields my eyes, but it's too late.

Removing his hands from my eyes, we both burst out in a fit of laughs. He's rocking a major boner... "Don't!" States Dominic, as Travis drops his pants.

"What the..." His gaze falls to his own lap, and Dominic's in the process of removing his pants also.

"Oh shit..." States James, pouring the remainder of the contents on the ground.

He didn't consume any of it, and the seriousness of his voice sobers me some, but the both of them standing there with their man parts out at full salute, causes another fit of giggles to spring forth.

It takes me a moment to realize that James has come to my side, and pulled me to my feet. A resounding slap, brings me back down to earth.

"It's an aphrodisiac..." James whispers, his gaze going from Dominic, to Travis.

They're both watching us intently, panting, drawing quick deep breaths. Slowly backing away from them, James is behind me, hands on my shoulders, guiding my steps.

Their eyes are crazed, lust filled... panic sets in, and with a hellish yell from them both, James and I head for the hills.

We're running for our booty's, and looking back, I trip, going down hard.

James tries to help me up, but with the sex crazed maniacs closing in, he abandons me.

Making it up just in time, I head in the opposite direction. What in the entire hell, was in that drink?

VATA

Everytime that I leave them somewhere, I come back and they're gone. The sack of c'ntlip is empty, and following their footsteps, It looks to be a hurried departure.

They're smaller than us, their bodies can't handle the drink as ours can. Sighing, I track them... they separated, two tracks going one way, and two another.

I follow hers...

Her panicked screams, quickens my steps. My pace increases, as her scent becomes louder.

Coming upon them, he has her cornered, and pouncing on her, he brings her down.

Grasping her garments, he rips at them, as she struggles to remove him from off of her.

She gets a glimpse of me, spear drawn... I attack.

Biting down hard on his shoulder, he lets out a wail, moving away from her, my spear impales the rock behind her head.

A mere inches from her, they're both in a state of shock, and withdrawing my spear with a snarl, brings them back from it.

His attention's now focused on me, and seeing the rage in his eyes, I await his final move.

Coming at me, I strike aiming for the digestive organs. Stepping in between us, I pull my weapon back, so as to not hurt her.

"Don't..."

Her back to him, I draw my whip, wrapping it around his neck. Pulling, he falls to his knees, struggling to breathe. "Stop...!"

Fretting over her mate, I hold tighter still, until he collapses onto the ground.


	5. Dominic II

Coming to, I sit up, taking in my surroundings. Remembering what happened last night, I shake my head to clear it of the fog.

I'd tried to force myself on her, and attacking the alien, he let me live... But, I do remember him trying to stick me with a spear, twice.

"Are you okay?"

It's Amara, watching me from a distance, the thing's next to her, watching me also.

"I'm sorry, I didnt't mean..."

"It's okay, it's a good thing that I hadn't drunk that much, or I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes this morning.

"That was so not me..." I state, feeling like an ass.

"Dominic, it's okay..." She states, moving towards me. The creature's low growl reseats her.

"Sorry, he's protective..."

My lowly gaze wandering around the perimeter, James and Travis are missing.

"Where's Mutt and Jeff?"

The creature makes a snorting noise, coming to his feet. Opening snarling at me, he leaves, disappearing from sight. I'm starting to think, that he may be able to understand us.

"Well... um... you know how... when... two people are stranded..."

Oh no...

"He didn't..."

"He did not... James likes men... he ... they're ...just leave it alone..."

Yep, I'm gonna do just that, mind my business.

Amara's playing her part, keeping up her part of the bargain. Attempting to woo, a human hunting alien takes guts, but I know something that the other's don't.

She's starting to care for it, the eyes never lie. The way that she looks at it, it's more than just some weird alien fetish.

Yeah, she's covetous of it's wares, but she definitely has a soft spot for it.

"Hey... careful...!" She says, alarmed. He's been keeping her safe, moving her to different parts on the planet.

We're alive, because we follow her. These things hunt us, and other beings, as we ran into a couple of strange looking things, while on the move.

Our whole lives have been a lie...

"Ow...!" Watching him train her, he's not being lenient, in fact he's being extremely rough with her.

She's sporting a few bruises because of it. One more hard rapt on the head, and she's had enough.

Attacking out of anger, she swings like a mad woman at him, and in one move he has her on her back.

His spear at her throat, she's angry but unable to do anything about it. Going to her feet, she throws a rock at his head.

Oh... shit...!

Any signs of aggression, and you're worthy of a fight. I drew my weapon, he attacked. James and Travis doesn't engage him, and he doesn't give a flip about them.

Her random act of violence, causes an instant kill reaction from him. His helmet weapon's laser deploys, aimed at her heart.

Discreetly drawing my gun, they're both waiting...watching... with him finally withdrawing.

It's my turn to keep watch, Ren and Stimpy are bundled up together, while Amara's snoring near the fire.

A light kick from me, and she awakes with a start.

"What?"

"You're going to draw them right to us, with all the noise you're making."

"I was sleeping really good..."

"Yeah, keep it down, and then I won't have to interrupt your good sleep."

Her middle finger going up at me, she turns back over. Minutes tick by, and not having another reason to bother her, I move closer to her.

She doesn't stir, or make any movement in acknowledgement, and drawing nearer, I lightly finger her hair. It's been awhile, and as much as I put on airs of not liking her, the reality is the complete opposite.

It's been torture watching her with it, pretending that I don't care, trying to ignore the small twinge of jealousy.

Gently moving her hair aside, my fingers make a connection with her neck, and the muzzle of a gun's aimed at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that I shouldn't be doing..." I state, hands raised in surrender.

Her eyes studying mine, she lowers the gun. "We can't jeopardize our plan." She says, quietly.

Returning to my post, a distance from her, she's right... We can't... huh? My gaze going to her, she's still watching me.

A small smile accentuating her lovely features, her eyes close, and I put a mental rush on our plans to get back home.


	6. Vata - Amara

Yautja Words and Language, courtesy of:

wiki/Yautja_language" - AVP Wikia

possumpie1/art/Yautja-Language-190707787

Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje - Death to the abomination - (ja ta) my made up words

ooman - Human

Pe M-di Pa'ya-te Thei-de - Death before dishonor

Ya hulij-bp - You're crazy

Ic'jit - Bad blood

Cetanu — The Black Hunter (Yautja god of death)

 **Chapter Text**

"And to think, that I thought that you would be the greater hunter of the bunch." It's Naidka, taunting me.

Everyone's bringing back two or three trophies, and I just have the one, always just one kill, when we meet up. Keeping her safe, until the climax of the hunt, is costing me.

I'll be bloodied, but I won't have many wives... Only the greatest hunters, acquire a multitude of life partners.

"Maybe he finds his prey stimulating, his elder father did."

Ankun speaks of my father's procreator, it must be in the blood, as we find the Yautjanoid women tempting.

My silence, as I finish stripping the creature of its skin, solicits a narrowed eyed glare from Naidka. A blade's tossed at my feet, and I come to mine, as the other's closet to me move out of the way.

"Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje!" Naidka, spits out.

We can reproduce with some beings, just not with ooman's. All half breeds are considered an atrocity, and killed... but she has no right to be upset.

"Who or what, I lie with is no concern of yours."

"Pe M-di Pa'ya-te Thei-de!"

There are not many female hunters, only the most ferocious of them become one, and I'm starting to regret ever lying with her, as it seems that my child-maker has drove her insane with envy.

"I dishonor no one!" Her threat sends me into a fit of rage, carelessly calling for my life to be ended.

"I see it in your eyes, you bring shame to the Yautja, humiliation to our family!

Our family...?

"Ya hulij-bp..."

Seething with rage, an unnatural scream pierces the night, before she dives at me. Nodta and Ankun latching onto her, stops her attack.

"Ic'jit..." That one word, slithers from her mouth, and strikes me dead in the heart.

A challenge, they release her without a word, and back away. Letting her choose the weapons to duel with, she decides on the Glaive. A blade positioned on the end of a pole, she's good, but I'm better at wielding it.

"When you meet Cetanu, tell him that I said hello..."

"You'll meet him sooner than I, you forget that I trained with you." My statement receives a few light snorts, before her blade swipes at my face.

I easily block it, immediately going for the death strike, her heart.

Coming within inches of my goal, indignation clear on her face, she counters with a hit, meant to maim.

Already bored with our insignificant quarrel, fighting her will bring me no honor. The serpents will be here soon, and I don't need to be in a weakened state when they arrive.

Her words are just that... words. I put an end to it quickly, striking upwards, to prevent her blade from injuring me.

Shoving her backwards, she loses her footing, but recovers quickly. Striking her on the face, with the wooden end, she lets lose another scream, and a hard hit on the head, puts her down for good.

We'd been awakened by a few unholy screams in the night, and couldn't go back to sleep.

He doesn't say anything, but I know that he's upset. His silence is different... we're following him at a snail's pace, and annoyed he angrily flares at us.

Stepping it up a notch, my pace matching his, we continue on in silence.

The silence is awkward, and unable to communicate with him, I let my frustration take over.

I want to go back home, he's kept us alive, safe, but I'm tired of this existence.

"Look, we need your help." I state, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

His meaningful gaze goes to my hand, and I release him, taking a few steps away from him.

"Home... up there." I state, pointing to the sky.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his watchful gaze on me, before nodding.

"Oh my god... you understand me?"

He takes a moment before nodding again, and excited, I hug him. "Oh, sorry..." I state, releasing him just as quickly.

"Will you help us?"

Another nod, and i'm ecstatic...

They don't like to be touched, well he doesn't, but I sneak in one more. His body's solid, and strong, which causes me to hold on a little bit longer.

I'm reveling in the comfort that he gives me, my protector, when he releases a bellow, that forces me away from him.

A liquid, green in color pours from him, and backing away, I feel an odd sensation, a tingling.

A sharp blade is sticking out the front of him, and pulling it out through the way that it came in, he faces his attacker.

Marcel... Laura comes out of hiding, and everyone's watching me. "I don't feel right..." I state, feeling the trickle of something wet saturate my clothing.

"Amara..." Says, Dominic coming to my aid. Looking down, my blood mixed with his florescent colored blood, causes me to collapse.

The last thing that I see, is Marcel being split in two, with a single swipe, by my protector.

Laura's screams follow, and all goes dark.


	7. Amara - Vata II

Its dark, quiet... my eyes adjusting, I can see a large body beside me.

Trying to move, I feel a slight ache in my stomach area.

A soft groan escapes me, as I sit up, and he goes to his knees, in front of me. Extracting a knife, or what looks to be a knife, he gently pokes me in the stomach.

The ache is instantly gone, and he's on his feet, immediately pulling me to mine.

He puts on his mask, and lifts me into his arms. "Wait... where are we going? Where are the others?"

I feel good... really good all of a sudden, and sleepy.

I wasn't expecting an answer, and didn't get one either. Instead, my arms go around his neck, and my head on his shoulder, as the steady rocking of being carried, lulls me back to sleep.

It's morning or evening... it's light outside, and the smell of something roasting, induces a small growl from my stomach.

He's left another winesack, and I take a few sips of it. The fiery liquid burning on the way down, I take another sip, before reclosing it.

This part of the planet looks like a rainforest, and the sound of water has me venturing to a beautiful waterfall.

There's no pain, as I undress, lightly fingering my stomach, there's no scar.

Wading into the water, It's wonderfully warm, and calming, and I let the stress of reality, of not ever seeing home again, leave me.

My protector, is what I've named him, strong, fearless... The way that he lifted me effortlessly into his arms, his silent appraisal of me, as I inspected his body...

I wonder what's hiding beneath that loin cloth...

Seeking privacy behind the small waterfall, I need a release. My thumb gently teasing my nipple, I lower my other hand into the water.

Gently teasing my sensitive bud... my thoughts stray between him and Dominic.

"Fuck!" I state. This isn't going to be enough, I need more.

Completely submerging my body, I resurface with him, materializing in front of me.

"Shit...!

Fear gripping my soul... my adrenaline's off the charts, and breathing deeply, I laugh it off.

He's standing before me, godly in appearance, the water dripping from his beautiful body.

The back of my hand, touching his mask, he removes it, and it's tossed aside.

I watch, as he discards his other weaponry, before gently touching his body.

I love the way that his skin feels, a thicker texture than ours, his massive hands circling my waist, I love his strength.

I want to kiss him, but I dont know how or if they kiss.

He's dominant, and masculine, which turns me on.

But, I want to be in control... backing away from him, he follows me.

His light growl, sends an electric shock through my core, and a need to be filled.

My back against the rock, I feel small with him so near. Unable to contain myself, my hand drifts towards the small cloth covering, and I'm afraid.

The massive bulge, that greets my probing fingers, excites and alarms me.

It won't fit... he stops my attempt to go underwater, I need to see this... this can't be real.

Lifted up against the rock, like a rag doll, my legs go around his waist.

His sex pressing against mine, I grind on him, in anticipation.

"Mmm..." I murmur, my pace increasing.

She's small, so I have to be careful with her. Entering her opening slowly, she inhales softly.

Allowing her body, to adjust to mine, she resumes her slow teasing. Her canal's close fitting, threatening to force me to release my seed, with every pull of her hips.

Her arms around my neck, I gently try to coax her womb, into fully accepting my organ.

A low whimper, signals her discomfort and I immediately halt my venture.

I let her lead, letting her take as much as she can tolerate, before lifting her slowly back up my length. Her face buried in my neck, her sounds of pleasure are muffled.

Every tremble, every quake of her center, sends me closer to my goal. Her pace increasing, I take over, swiftly lifting and plunging her back down.

"Wait..."

Cupping her bottom tightly, I feel the familiar stirrings of euphoric liberation.

"Stop!"

Her command confuses me, and I do as requested... have I hurt her?

Thick and unbelievably perfect, every movement sends a jolt of pleasure through my body. The soul taking, electric shocks emanating from my core, is bliss, but I'm being drained of energy.

Forcing him to stop, his concerned expression, warms my heart.

"What are you doing to me?" I ask, out of breath, and I wasn't doing much work.

I stop him from trying to remove me, from my impaled position on his pole. "No!" I state clinging to him, my arms locking around his neck.

"You were taking my energy, I was being weakened." I try to explain.

He understands us, but I don't know to what extent.

His fingers make a circle, starting from me to him, and ending back at me.

"Take and give back?"

His small nod in the affirmative, I somewhat understand.

Kundalini's and chakra's aren't new to me...


	8. Amara II

We don't finish, much to my vexation. Refusing to give up my post atop him, his erection becoming non-existent, I had no choice.

Angry at myself, for interrupting a much needed release, I plot my reprisal. He left me, and returned later, choosing to ignore me upon his return.

Communication is limited, but he doesn't have to be distant. I let him have his time, to himself, he appears to be lost in his thoughts.

Watching him, I wonder where he comes from. Who's waiting back home, on his planet for him?

Somewhere that I probably can't go, if we were left here for their sport, to be hunted, I most likely can't go with him.

And I don't want to either, to be regarded as game...

He can't stay on earth either, to become a lab rat, and then a specimen. No, he deserves better...

After a time, I grow tired of waiting, and head over to him. He's watching me, waiting as I stand before him.

I want him to lead, to command me, and when he doesn't, I remove my clothing, slowly undressing, giving him a show.

He's watching me in silence, and climbing atop his lap, he doesn't offer a rejection.

His sex's already hard, and I'm more than ready, to finish what we started earlier.

Taking a breast inbetween his outer teeth, I'm shocked and then delighted, as the tip of his tongue, wet and warm greets the sensitve peak of my breast.

The sparks emanating from between my thighs, to my belly and upwards, has my breath coming in gasps...

Guiding my hips, he lowers me down slowly, the heart of my femininity, swallowing his member whole.

The sensations flowing through my body, has me on the verge of orgasming.

Not able to take all of him in, I force him to stop, my hand on his.

His watchful gaze, turns me on, and I slowly rock my hips. The slight burn of him gently pushing down on my thrust, turns into pleasure, and my body opens up a little bit more to allow an extra inch in.

Filled to the hilt, I relax into his rhythm, letting him direct me.

I can barely tolerate, what he's doing to my body, electric shocks, that seem to start in my lower regions and shoot out my body in streaks.

His grip on my hips tightens, If I'm to die from an overload of pleasure, at least I'll die happy.

My body shaking, from the tremendous flares of gratification that his body's giving mine.

I dont think that I can take anymore, when I feel his searing hot seed invade my womb.

I have an outer body experience, head thrown back in pure satisfaction, I can feel the energy being expelled and then returning.

In that moment, of awakening, I get everything, including his name... Vata.

Holding onto him, my body calming down from the cataclysmic explosion of sexual energy, I think that I'm in love...

Vata's taken me back to the others, and I was greeted with a few relieved smile's, and a scowl from Dominic.

"I was worried about you."

"What, did you think that I'd left you?"

"You're really going to be an ass, right now?"

He's right, I missed him too, but we have bigger problems. A deadly cargo, to complete their initiation into being warriors, is being dropped here tomorrow.

We'll have to fight, to stay alive, and if they fail, we fail. No ship will come, for a planet riddled with serpents, that incubate and burst out your chest. They'll sanitize the planet, if the hunters fail, and we'll die.

Taking him aways from the group, I don't want to alarm the others.

"A ship will come two days from now, and if the hunters succeed in killing the most deadliest prey tomorrow, then Vata can save us."

"Vata?"

"That's his name."

"You speak alien now?"

"It's complicated..."

He's silent, studying me.

"You screwed him, didn't you?" He asks, after awhile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If we make it back to earth, you might want to get yourself checked out."

"You know what, fuck you, you need to be worried about what's going down tomorrow, because I saw what they are, and I don't think that some of us are going to make it."

"Say what now?" Asks, James.


	9. Dominic III

Standing over a alien, it's huge, black, and juicy... together Amara and I put it down. We weren't prepared for this! These are worse than, the humanoids.

Laura ventured off on her own and came back, pregnant so to speak. Upon her arrival, she immediately started experiencing chest pain, and something burst through screaming.

A few bullets later, it was dead and the mama or papa showed up, I can't tell the difference. James and Travis did what do best, and ran, leaving Amara and me holding the bag.

Coming at her, I get off a few shots injuring it, and barreling into her, she's knocked down, the spear given to her by the alien impaling it.

It's flipped into the air, over her head, never to rise again.

"What the hell..." I state, the both of us examining it. Arms, feet, teeth... Omg...

"This is it... we gotta get to the ship."

"It's here?"

"Not yet, but I know where It's gonna be at."

"Let's go..." I state, grabbing my pack.

"We gotta get James and Travis."

A horrified yell, followed by an agonizing scream, and Travis bursts back through the brush, running right past us.

We don't even ask questions, we just take off running right behind him.

"How much farther?" I ask. We'd taken rest, and Travis seems to be in a state of shock. Knees pulled up to his chest, he naps in a sitting position, with his head on his knees.

"Should be about ten more miles, give or take a mile or three."

We'll finish the rest of the hike, at first light, we don't need to get lost.

We're both up, watching for those things, while you know who, sleeps like a baby. Self preservation is strong in that one.

Waking, we must have dozed off, Amara's arms are around me, with her head on my chest. The sun's shining brightly in the sky, and panic sets in.

We've overslept, waking her in a not so gentle way, she's instantly alert, eyes wide. "We gotta go!"

Travis comes to his feet automatically, he's been in a catatonic state, ever since... whatever happened to James.

We're tired, and need to rest but can't. "Do you think that we missed it?" Asks, Travis. His first words, finally.

"I don't know the time, but it's definitely light out, when they come, the day after those thing's come."

"We can make it." I state, trying to increase my pace, but my body won't let me.

A loud rustle followed by quick scurrying footsteps, freezes us in place. A screech, and a roar, has us taking cover, before one of those humanoids is knocked backwards into our hiding place.

The chest area gives away it's sex, female, we're staring at in horror, as it shakes off the blow, before it's attention's drawn to us.

The laser weapon comes out, the juicy alien jumps on her, and we make a break for it.

We can't less than a mile out, before we hear the roar of an engine of sorts. "They're leaving us!" Screams Travis.

Adrenaline and fear pushes us forward, and we make the clearing, as a large spaceship's taking off. "Wait!"

"Don't leave!"

"We're here!"

It hovers for what seems like eternity, before coming back down.

The door opens, and Romeo comes to the opening. Amara runs into his waiting arms, and not wanting to get left behind, we enter behind her.

Whatever's waiting for us inside, can't be worse than what's behind us.

They scan us, before caging us, and as the door's are closing, the female alien enters. She takes one look at us, before breaking out in a series of quick foreign words, and clicks.

Romeo and her seem to argue, before she takes a few steps towards us, her gaze on Amara. She's halted by his growl, and drawn spear.

A few more words are passed between the two, before she brushes past him aggressively.

"Is it me, or does it seem like there's some sexual tension between those two?"

"Shut up..." States, Amara.


	10. Vata - Amara II

Separated, we went off on our own, to hunt. The final hunt, that would make or break us.

I'd given her the location, to where our rescue craft would be, and left it up to kismet, to decide our future.

I'd thought her lost to me, until she appeared, with the remainder of her clan. She would have been left there, if I had not invoked my right as the clan leader's son, to force them to take her with us.

Our destination is Prime, our home planet. Upon arrival, strict orders are given, for her to be carefully handled.

"This is the gift?"

It's my younger brother Aduih, eyeing the oomans, or one specific one. Embracing me, I stop him from going closer, with a hand on his arm.

"She belongs to me."

"There's nothing wrong with looking, and besides, you're not going to have her for long."

Word was sent, ahead of our arrival, about the yautjanoids accompanying us back to Prime. I don't expect a friendly welcome, and don't receive any either.

"Mother and father are displeased with you, especially mother."

"Take them to your ooman, have her properly cleansed, and dressed, to be presented to mother and father."

"Mother's going to kill you..., I'm surprised that Naidka hasn't already done so." He says, with a chuckle.

I leave her in his care, and go home to prepare for the celebration tonight.

"Father kept you away from them, and you ended up with one anyways."

They refused to entertain her or me, but Aduih had sense enough to bring his wife, another ooman and Amara's mate, they're gathered together in discussion.

Watching her, she's deep in conversation with her mate.

"You both have deemed it necessary to have my bloodline end with you, why?" Says, our father. We immediately come to our feet, our heads bowed in respect.

"Aduih, leave us." He commands.

Making a gesture for me to retake a seat, he sits with me. "

"We thought that, as the eldest, you would be selfless, putting aside your wants for the family."

"I never wanted to lead the clan."

"And you made sure that you wouldn't... you know how important it is, for your mother to be accepted, she'll be rejected by the other females."

"Everyone would be satisfied, except me, where would my happiness come from?" I ask, my attention going to Amara.

"From knowing that there's a just, and principled superior, leading the clan."

Following my gaze, his eyes come to rest on her, watching as her body slowly sways to the light music being played.

Her mate, taking the C'ntlip from her, takes a small drink, before pulling her into his arms. Their bodies meet, as he joins her in the dance.

I can see the lust in his eyes, and my jealous nature kicks in, when his forehead touches hers, and she smiles at something that he says to her.

Her arms going around his neck, his hands drift lower to her waist, and not able to take anymore, I avert my gaze.

"A good leader is more concerned with we, than me." Says father, leaving me to stew in my envy.

Taken to their home, we were released from our cage, and disembarked the ship, hungry, in need of a bath, and a potty break.

Vata's greeted by a male, who's watching me with a playful glint in his eyes. He leaves us with the other, who takes us to a community of humans.

Taken in by a woman, she's his wife, pretty, and kind, she was born here on this alien planet. Their homes are similar to ours on Earth, indoor plumbing and everything. It's a green living, with everything being recycled.

Clean, redressed in fresh linen, we're taking lunch with the community. Our arrival announced, everyone prepared food, and attacking it buffet style, we retire soon after.

I awake to Dominic sharing a bed with me, and Travis asleep on a mat nearby. He pulls me deeper into his embrace, and I snuggle even closer. His chin on my head, my arms around him, I drift back to sleep.

Dreaming of him, my protector, Vata... of us, under the waterfall... and Dominic interrupting our private meeting, coming up behind me. Turning away from Vata, the back of his hand gently caresses my cheek, and leaning into his touch, I lightly kiss his hand.

Lifting my chin, his finger slowly runs across my lip... before my tongue makes contact with his thumb, slowly taking it into my mouth.

A door opening wakes me, and venturing out, our hostess, has a beautiful gown in her arms. "It's for you."

White silk, and soft to the touch. "Vata had us make it for you, he sent your measurements. He wanted the best for you, wants to make sure that your comfortable."

I don't know what to say. "I... um..."

"It's okay, you had better get used to it, you're the future clan leader's wife. Whatever you want, is yours."

Wife? "We're not married..."

"Says you, he let all know who you were to him."

"What? No..."

"Aduih is his brother, we're family. Come, let's get you ready."

Joining the others, Aduih and Giselle, escort me to the celebration. Feeling nervous, I seek out and find Dominic. He's with a man, who notices me, before Dominic's appraisal, causes me to smile slightly.

He comes to me, and Giselle offers a comforting smile, before leaving with her husband. "Well... you clean up really well."

"And so do you." I state, admiring his striking good looks. Dressed in a linen shirt and pants set, that compliments his body, the butterflies start fluttering rapidly, and I blush at his awestruck gaze.

"Here, this should help." He says, offering me the fiery drink, that instantly calms me.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Taking my hand, I let him lead me to the man, that he was with.

His lips are all that I can think of, as he and Liam talk about the current state of Earth, and the latest technological advancements. I care for Vata, but I desire the intimacy of being kissed, to express how we feel, without sex.

Growing antsy, I take another drink, and Liam getting the message, leaves us. Taking my liquid courage away from me, he takes a little, pulling me close.

I want him to kiss me, but he doesn't, telling me that he needs me, but that he doesn't want to lose his life in the process. "From what I hear, you're a married woman."

His humor, produces a smile from me, before I receive a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, that's what I heard to." I state.

"Let's keep this PG for now." He whispers.

The soft melodic music playing, I'm loving the feel of his strong body, against mine. "Please... now..." I beg, the drink killing all modest inhibitions.

I'm aware of being pulled from Dominic's arms, and lifted. "Vata..." I state, holding tightly to him. I'd taken too much of the drink, and an ache has started between my legs.

My skin feels like it's on fire, as the inferno has blown out of control below. My hand seeking to relieve the painful tension, I'm taken into a small room lighted by candles. Placed on an alter of sorts, my dress is lifted, and his thickness invading my small space, forces a drawn out gasp from me.

"Vata..." His continual pounding, sends tidal waves of pleasure, electric and mind blowing throughout my body.

My hands searching, I explore his body in the dimly lit room, as he pleasures my body, bring me to heaven, and then back down to the worldly plane.

The tears come, emotions that I can't control, my body wracked with sobs, that I try to hold back, flow freely.

If it's always going to be like this, then yes, I'm Mrs. Vata...


	11. Dominic IV

These beings take what they want, when they want. Plucking Amara from my arms, it's a blatant insult, that leaves me fuming.

"We're subservient to them, we are after all, guests here." Liam's attempt, to try to lighten the slight, fails miserably.

"Was there an agreement, before him?"

"No, but still..."

"Vata risks his right, as the future leader of the clan, for her. He's not going to let her go so easily, they're a jealous lot, with an alpha complex."

"Wouldn't it be easier, to just get rid of me?"

"What honor would there be in that? The glory comes from your emasculation."

The truth stings, but oh okay... if that's how this is to be played... I can think of no better way to do it.

Our habitat's on the outskirts of a humid rich jungle. The colony leaders, Cara and Joy have a cheerful, carefree disposition.

"We want you all to feel at home here, because this is your home." The tall dark skinned woman named Cara, gives us a tour of the grounds.

"This will be your home."

It's a large two story house, and entering I'm impressed. Beautiful hand carved decorations, and furniture...

"Wow..." Says Amara, her hand moving along the base of a chair.

"We had an awesome furniture maker." States, Joy.

"He passed?" Inquires Amara, testing the chair.

"He was replaced, along with another."

Now its my time to be nosey.

"Replaced how, and by who?"

"Theres no need to get into all of that, right now." Cara gives Joy a warning look, before smiling nervously back at us.

"Tomorrow you'll start survival training."

"Wait...wait... what are we surviving?" I ask, as it seems like paradise is starting to become a nightmare.

"Everyone has to do it, well... it's optional for you." She says, to Amara.

"Why, because I'm a woman?"

"It's because of what, you're spreading your legs to." Joy's snappish tone, brings Amara to her feet.

"Joy... I'm sorry, she's not herself, grief can do that to you."

"We understand..." I state, quickly.

"Training starts at first light." Cara says, herding Joy out the door.

We wait until they're long gone, she's staring at me with wide eyes, and I'm replaying the conversation in my head."

"I take it, that we're on the same page?" I ask.

"Yep, you may be in trouble."

"Me, you mean we."

"Nah... you heard her... the spreadeth of my leggeths giveth me the immunity."

The situation is serious, but I can't stop the snort of laughter that escapes. I love her sense of humor, she gets on my last nerves at times, but I'm crazy about her.

"So, what am I gonna do?"

"We're gonna find out, what the hell is going on." She says, her smile dropping.

We'd been entertaining the community members for days, coming by to welcome us, invite us to their homes for dinner, and other gatherings.

It doesn't take long, for me to grow tired of it all, and wanting some necessary evil in the wake of all of this sickening goodness, I mix a few stimulating herbs into the watered down cinnamon drink.

The survival training is turning out to be good for something. Joy's joined me, I offer her a drink, and she declines.

Watching our stick up the butt neighbors, getting sauced, things get kinky real quick.

Clothings discarded, laughter turns to whispered words and high pitched giggles...

"Cara's going to have a fit, in the morning." She states, as we watch her and a couple making out on the top of a table. They're hungry, and she's the main course.

"They'll thank me in the morning." I reply, watching the beginning stages of the orgy.

"I wouldn't mind thanking you in the morning."

Her watchful gaze, free of humor, she waits for my response.

Oh okay...


	12. Amara III

I've never been invited, to meet the parents before, and it's worser than what I expected it to be.

Liam as my translator, I endure menacing hisses and growls from the mother. Angry clicks and rushed words, that agitates me more than scares me.

Raw, bloody meat's served, the smell alone induces a few light gags, that has my body convulsing slightly.

To make matters worse, she invited the one that hates me. The female from the hunting planet, the one who argued with Vata.

Her squinty eyed glares, causes me to sigh out loud. Another row of quick clicks, and a nod in my direction, before my translator responds.

Vata seems offended, responding with barely concealed indignation.

"She says, that if they bore you, you are more than welcome to leave. She has a rule about pets being at the table."

Omg... the insults are neverending. "I'm not bored, I'm tired."

He answers for me, and I get a snort riddled with contempt, in response.

"How do you say, eat shit?" I ask, Liam.

He's shocked, and Aduih chokes on his food.

All eyes are on me, and as Aduih clears his throat, he chuckles heartily.

"Are you sure that you won't part with her brother, I think that I can handle her."

Oh shit... he speaks human.

Tomorrow I'm learning all of the alien fowl words, so that I can practice on Vata, for bringing me here.

Vata takes me back to the colony, Liam and I are both shocked at the scene before us. Naked bodies strewn about in weird positions, couples cuddled up on tables. We missed something...

A light caress on the cheek from Vata, and he departs. Glances exchanged from us, and I leave him to fix this mess by himself.

Going home, there's clothing leading up the stairs, and a woman's soft moan assaults my ears. No the hell he didn't...

"Dominic...!"

Yes the hell he did...

Heading to Giselle's, Liam stops me, telling me that she has company. "Do you have room?"

"Travis has the other room, you can have mine."

"I wouldn't dare, we can share."

"No, I'll be fine."

"It's okay, I trust you."

"It's not that, you're Vata's wife, It's no problem."

"Oh..." I state, understanding.

"Okay, so... anything that tastes bitter or soapy, don't eat it. Shiny leaves, plants or leaves with groups of three, or umbrrlla shaped flowers are a no-no."

Our guide, explains, showing us the edibility test. Rubbing a toxic plant on his arm, the results are red formations in clusters, and small blisters.

I'd decided to take the survivalist training, and forcing us to disperse, seeking edible plants, and game, I run into Travis.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" I ask, concerned. He looks a frightful mess, mussed hair, and smaller than when we first arrived.

He's nervous, and unsure...

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I... we..."

"Hey..."

Travis leaves, without another word, and watching him make a hasty retreat, I give our intruder a look filled with acid.

"Sorry... what did I interrupt?"

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, the man's fading fast."

Sleeves rolled up, sweat glistening on his skin, I'm tempted to touch the tanned muscles, begging to be caressed.

I distract myself, by searching for some more plants. "Maybe you should talk to him." I state, absentmindedly going for a pod like plant.

Dominic's hand on mine, stops me, pulling my hand back. "Toxic..." He says, as an electric spark, shoots up my arm.

His gray eyes search mine, as I'm frozen in place at his nearness. His sexy smirk, pulls me from my trance, and I reclaim my hand.

"Who were you entertaining last night?"

It takes him a minute to respond, and I let my anger have full reign.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"Please... of what?"

"It was Joy, she offered and I accepted."

That bitch...

"Did it ever occur to you, that she did that to piss me off?"

"Yeah, but I didn't care."

"You're an ass..."

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to do, wait for you?"

The truth, I shouldn't expect him to be loyal to me, when my body's not reserved just for him.

"We both know our roles, I'd love to have you to myself, but we know that, that's not going to happen, as long as we're here."

Allowing him to retake my hand, he applies a kiss. Those beautiful eyes, hinting at mischief, I'm on the verge of swooning.

I want this man, badly and he knows it.

Our romantic make-up interlude's interrupted by a scream, merging into three more.

Leading me quickly to the screams, we come upon someone strung up in the trees. Upside down, the skin's been removed and it's hanging by the feet, arms stretched wide.

My breakfast exits my body, fast and hard.


	13. Vata II

"Vata was and still is my choice to supersede me, as the clan leader."

A gathering's been called, to address my taking a yautjanoid as my mate.

"We won't have an ooman, governing our people." States, an elder.

The males may be elected as clan leaders, but the wife, or head wife influences the majority his decisions.

"An arrangement has been proposed., that will be beneficial for all parties."

"We're listening..."

Take Naidka, my mother's choice, or another as my wife. Amara will be my... just there, not second third or fourth.

Standing before my father, mother, and brother, I give them my response to the proposition.

I can't go back on my word, I won't... I titled her as my mate, and that's who she is.

I don't want to disappoint my mother, but she can't dictate, who I should love.

"I dont't understand you, or your brother! You can't continue your line with her, she's unable to make me an elder mother."

"I stand by her, she's my mate."

"Vata, you're selfish, ungrateful for what your father, his father and his father worked hard to achieve!"

Toppling a shrine in her rage, I let her vent, as my decision has been made, no one can sway me from it.

"You cared for Naidka before, give her a child."

"You know what that would mean, no... if I cannot be accepted as the clan leader, with Amara by my side, then I relinquish my claim to it."

Aduih supports my decision, at least he understands. He met Giselle, and took her to wife at a young age.

He follows the ooman way, of keeping one wife, and so far, I've accepted this way also.

The yautjanoid that I thought was her mate, isn't. And so, this makes for a peculiar situation, as he no longer has rights to her, but she cares for him.

If I'm to keep one mate, then she must also.

"She struggles with our language as Giselle did, perhaps you can learn their language. You already have a broad understanding of their words, but if you're to remain with her, you must make a connection with her, other than the obvious."

My brother's words ring true, we made a physical and spiritual connection, but it was carnal. "What do you do with your ooman?"

"The same thing that I would do with our females, except that we don't have little ones to keep us entertained, and I have to prepare my own food."

I have to catch the food, and prepare it... What's her purpose, if she can't give me children or prepare food? "The females have no other duties outside of the home, and if she's unable to do that, then why would I want her?"

"That's something that you'll have to figure out, I know why I keep Giselle, I love her."

My brother has a wealth of information about the yautjanoids, he loves them. Everything about them fascinates him, their way of life, customary beliefs, social forms... it was easy for him to accept his wife, he was already in love with her people, before he loved her.

I've taken her with me, on the hunt for food, showing her the roots and plants that we eat. Her face registers disgust, when I skin a pig, and consume it. I find humor in it, as the act of them putting fire to their food repulses me.

One thing that I've learned about them, is that they love water. The sight of it, compels them to remove their garments and rush into it.

Watching her she goes under, and resurfaces a few paces away. Going under again, I'm waiting for her to come back up, alarmed when she doesn't, I come to my feet, expectantly.

Quickly going into the water, I search for her, going under I'm unable to locate her. Panicked, I search again, and coming back up, there's added weight on my back, as arms go around my neck.

In attack mode, I sling the assailant over my head, and my blades protracting, stops her laughter cold. My hand around her throat, I could have hurt her.

Retracting my blades, she offers a uncomfortable smile. "I was just trying to get you, to come into the water with me."

A mocking laugh follows, and my hands on her shoulders, I push her under the water. She fights me, but I'm stronger, keeping her held down until her struggles lessen.

Allowing her to come up, she's breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. Shaking, and in a state of shock, I imitate her laugh.

An open handed strike to the face, silences me, before she angrily leaves the water, and me.


	14. Amara IV

"I'm sure, that he wasn't trying to kill you." Says Giselle, handing me a cup of tea.

"He shouldn't play like that, I could have drowned."

"Well lesson learned, don't play with him like that."

I came to her for consolation, not to be rebuked, and my face says just that.

"Vata's trying to build a relationship with you."

"Is this intel?"

"Yes."

"Do tell..."

"Aduih's teaching him our language, so that he can communicate with you."

Thank god, I'd given up after trying four words. But it's sweet, that he's trying to develop our relationship past a physical one.

I was attracted to his body, his strength, the alpha in him, but I want more.

A knock on her door, and she leaves me, to answer it. It's Joy, I'd recognize that heifer's voice anywhere. Speaking in hushed tones, I creep to the door, listening.

"I can't believe it, they sacrificed three of ours, for them, outsiders... because of her. It's not right..."

"It's okay, we know the rules, our numbers must be kept low."

"But we obeyed the rules, if one of theirs wanted to bring more humans here, then why should we pay the cost?"

"It's their world, their laws, but now isn't the time to discuss it, I have company."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine, I'll talk to you later."

Making my way back to my seat, I take a long sip of my tea, as she re-enters the room.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's no problem, Um.. I need to get back, Dominic and I are gonna do a lil bit of exploring."

"Yeah, sure... be careful..."

"Yeah."

"So in order for us to come here, three of their people had to die?"

"That's what I got from it, can't be too many of us here."

Relaxing on the pier, we're fishing, if you can call it that. These aren't your regular earth size fish, and they're ugly as the day is long.

"I don't know about you, but I'm missing home."

I hate to admit it, but so am I. "I miss french fries."

"Really...?"

"What's the plan?" I ask, my head on his shoulder.

"Are you serious?"

I want to stay here with Vata, but I miss my life back home.

"Steal a ship, and try to fly it out of here."

"Yeah... maybe if we learned the language, then we could." I state, trying to come up with a better idea.

"Or we could just take the translater with us."

Liam, he can read their language.

"Yeah, but what about flying the ship?"

"He reads it, we push buttons."

I don't think that we're going to get that far.

"Or I could just ask Vata."

"What are you gonna ask him? Can you take us back to earth?" He states, removing my head from his shoulder, in a not so nice way.

"I'm just saying...maybe if I asked."

"Look, you may want to stay here, and have ugly ass babies, but I want to get back home."

What the...

"My babies won't be ugly."

"Amara, do you really want to stay here, because if you do that's fine, but don't stop me and Travis from leaving.

"What? I..."

I don't know what I want, I don't want to leave Vata, but I do want to go back home, at least to visit.

"He's not going to let you go, if I were him, I wouldn't either."

"Fine, I won't say anything to him, when do we attempt this escape?"

Going back to the colony, with our catch, a massive fish that we both have to drag back.

"Omg... you caught that?"

"Yeah, we can have a fish fry tomorrow." I state, a farewell feast.

"Well it's not a fish per se... but it's edible." Says, Liam.

"What do you mean it's not a fish, it was in the water." I reply.

"At the pier? These are this planet's sharks, its a lake full of them."

We could've been eaten, sitting on the pier, pants rolled up, feet dragging along the top of the water! Glancing at Dominic, he has the same horrified expression as mine.

I'm officially done...

"Y'all making room for one more?" I ask, as the men tote the large creature away.

The noisy clamoring, and hammering draws my attention to a building, in the process of being built.

It sits just outside of the colony, and it's coming along quickly.

"It's your home, per orders from you know who." Says, Liam.

"That's not necessary, I'm okay living with Dominc."

"Well... necessary or not, we have our orders."

"Seems like alien humping has its perks." Whispers Dominic, easing past me.

The man's infuriating...


	15. Amara V

The shark fest's in full effect, the community members are gathered together, with a constant guard at the cinnamon punch table.

Hiding a smile, I locate Dominic he's with a worn down, frail looking Travis.

With everything that's been going on, I forgot about him and his health issues. He's seated in a makeshift wheelchair, I don't understand what happened to him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He states, giving Travis a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Following him, I make sure that we're out of earshot, glancing around at the others. "Whats wrong, you're not having second thoughts are you? I understand if you are, but we can't stay here any longer... I mean look at him... he's dying."

"I'm not..." I am... I want to go back home, and I'm going to seriously miss him. Recounting the events of last night, I'd been alone, exploring the partially built home, that was to be gifted to me.

"Damn it Vata..."

A crackling sound, has me frozen in place, and getting the courage to turn and face it. It's one of them, her... She's strapped for a fight, helmet, spear, circular things with blades.

"I don't understand..." I state, at her words dripping with venom.

"She says, that tonight, you'll meet her in the grove where Vata took you." I'm relieved, when Liam comes into view.

"You'll leave with the ones that you came with, go back to where you came from. She'll set the course on the ship for you."

"What about the ship?"

"It'll automatically be set to return here." Explains, Liam.

I'm quiet, it wasn't supposed to be this easy. Our chances of stealing a ship, seventy percent... making it off of the ground... eighty-five percent, not being found out, and blown to smithereens, thirty percent.

But we did it, with the help of Naidka, and Liam. He'd said his goodbyes, after wandering around the ship, captivated by their technology.

Giving me a small gift, he closes my fingers around it, before bowing slightly. Waving farewell, he exits, running as fast as his legs can carry him, in the opposite direction.

The ship starts up, and no one says anything, we're holding our breaths. Rising, together we watch as the illumination from the community goes completely dark, and the Yautja's lights soon follows.

A collaborative victory yell, with Travis sounding like a wounded puppy, I maintain my silence. Waiting...hoping... he doesn't show, it's wishful thinking, expecting that he would.

I would have gladly pushed every button on the ship, to bring us down, back to him. Liam, trying to teach me the Yautja language, one word did stick.

Kismet, the word that Vata uttered to me, our last night on the hunting planet. He'd let fate decide if we were to be together, and she'd decided that it was meant to be.

I'd done the same thing, rejecting his request for me to come to him. If I did, then I would've missed the ship, I wouldn't have left.

I guess Kismet doesn't give second chances...

Dominic has friends in high places, we'd been given new identities, sent on our way, and advised to keep a low profile.

That was eight weeks ago, I'm adjusting to my new life as April O'Neil, named by Dominic. If looks could've killed, the ninja turtle lady... ooh... that man... Travis is named Danny Pennington, and Dominic's Casey Jones.

My experience has left me changed, I've decided that a life off of the grid's for me. Abandoning my life in California, and taking up residence in no man's land Alaska, there's a small community of twenty people.

My neighbor's two miles away, and I'm loving this existence, so far. I'd chosen, to not participate in the weekly social gathering at Mac's Ale, the community tavern.

Instead, I settle in with a bottle of wine, and my cat named Taffy. Watching the display of rainbow colored lights in the sky, she's by my side.

My thoughts stray to him, and I shake my head to clear it, I don't need depression with a side of tears tonight.  
Squeezing the metal trinket of Vata, that Liam gave me, I throw it against the wall.

Angry at myself for my state of unhappiness, I finish off my wine. Making my way through bottle number two, I decide that it's a good idea to go to Mac's.

I haven't been laid, since Vata and I'm in need of a good spanking. Dressed as sexy as the Alaskan cold will allow, jeans, two shirts, fleece jacket, long hooded cardigan, running shoes, ear muffs, and gloves, I enter Mac's with one thing on my mind...

"Give me another one..."

A vodka neat's placed before me, and taking it down in one swallow, I'm throughly peeved, that I expected to find a Jason Momoa twin, sexily swilling pints of beer.

The pickings are very slim, Dexter's laboratory, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Johnny Bravo doppelgängers, are my choices. Four Vodkas in, and Johnny starts to resemble Mr. Momoa.

Giving him an inviting smile, I receive a wink in return. "Now why would you choose that, when you could have me." It can't be...

Dominic's taken a seat beside me. "How did you find me?"

"I've always knew where you were, I had my friend keep tabs on the both of you."

I'm at a loss for words, and ecstatic to see a familiar face. "Oh... I'm happy to see you too." He states, of my bear hug.

"I'm here to get you, to take you with me."

"What, no I'm happy here."

"My friend's disappeared, and Travis went missing a week later."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but my gut tells me that it's not a coincidence."

A loud electric snap, and the power goes. Shocked gasps, and sharp comments from the patrons follow. "Settle down folks, the generator should kick on in a moment." States, Mac.

A flashlight comes on, and a bullet breaks through the front glass window, hitting Mac in the chest. It's pandemonium, as he falls to his knees, and a second bullet hits his head. Dominic pulls me to the floor, immediately leading me to the back of the building.

"Shit!" I state. I'd left my keys, in my jacket at the bar.

"My keys...!"

"We can take my truck!"

Bullets whizzing through the air, hitting their marks, eliminates the customers, one by one. Kicking the back door open, a lone truck's waiting.

"You were expecting this?"

"I was prepared for anything." Gunning the engine, we take off into the night.


	16. Vata - Amara The Closing

I'd heard the roar of the ship, and the power going, I felt I'll at ease. I knew that this had something to with her. My brother bursting through my door confirmed it.

"They're gone... she's gone..."

The pain in my chest, an invisible knife piercing through it, takes my breath, causing the ground to shift. "Brother..." Says Aduih, concerned.

The hurt of her betrayal's replaced with anger, hatred... "Kismet has chosen for me."

"You're just going to let her go?"

"I accept my fate, my allegiance is to father's legacy, and the clan."

"Don't let your wrath guide your judgement."

"Leave me."

"Shall we tear it down?"

Ninety moon cycles later, I'm before her home, the home that I'd had built for her. The ooman, who speaks our language, inquires about it's removal.

"Leave it be, in memory of the happiness that she once brought me."

"Happiness, it seems to be a shrine of sadness, tortured dreams."

"I didn't ask you what you thought, now go away."

"Of course, but I wanted to give you this, in honor of your union."

He speaks of my joining with Naidka, a celebration's being prepared for tonight. Small bow, his palm opens to an object that resembles Amara. "I gave her one, that was made in your likeness."

"Find it, she left me, so it's probably still here." I respond, accepting the gift.

"She took it with her."

"How do you know that?"

"Do I have your word, that you'll become my protector."

He must have crossed one of my people, becoming his protector, means that I'd fight to the death to keep him safe, fight his battles, but any information concerning her is worth it. "You have my word."

"I was there on the ship, before she left."

His account of that evenings gathering, with him as the translator, fuels my next moves.

"What about the ship?" Asks, Amara.

"It'll automatically be set to return here." Liam, says.

"And if I choose not to go?"

The whip striking her stomach, rips through her clothing, drawing blood. Crying out from the pain, and nursing her stomach, I'm over to her.

"Vata will take your life, if you take hers!"

"I could end you both, and no one would be the wiser."

"My evidence, a record of this night, it feeds to another source, if I come up missing, it will be delivered to Vata." States the translator, showing her a small recording device.

"Leave, or I won't care if I'm found out, I won't see you with him."

Commandeering a ship, I make an unsanctioned voyage to her home planet.

I track her to an overpopulated area, and concealing myself, I follow the tracker to her home, a large building reaching to the sky. The translator put a tracking device in the small object that she has of me, and using mine, I'm in front of her door.

The handle doesn't work, so I blow the door away. Surprised yells, and a high pitched scream, she comes out looking different. Skin full to bursting with her human meat... starvation and manual activities, will bring her back to the size, that she was when I met her.

"What the hell happened?" The mate, but not the same mate, states.

"I don't know..."

Analyzing her voice, it's not her. With an agitated roar, I show myself, and she reacts similar to Amara, her body hitting the floor, with a loud thud.

The mate squeals, similar to the first high pitched scream, that I heard when I entered ... that must have come from him.

I have no time to ponder if it's really a male, it seems none threatening, and bypass it disappearing into a room, slamming the door.

Locating Amara's correct home, via the beacon, I decide to use the human gesture of hitting the door. Loud movement inside, and my mate, smiling, skin glowing appears at the opening.

Her smile disappears at the sight of me, confusion follows, before her smile returns, bigger than before. She's in my arms, her lips all over my face, and disgusted I allow her to express her happiness.

I wasn't expecting him, when I opened the door, but my surprise turns to pure joy. I've missed him, and even though I'd decided to move on with Dominic, I follow him back to the ship.

Dominic's calling to me, but I ignore him, I choose Vata, it's always been him. I love him... Catching up to us, as the doors are closing, he dives in.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He could have been cut in half, and helping him up, I push him away. "It's okay." I tell Vata, who immediately goes to the controls. The sensation of rising upwards, has us grasping onto whatever we can, to remain standing.

"You were going to just leave, and not say anything?"

"She has a habit of doing that." Comes over the PA system.

Omg...

"Knock it off Bumblebee." Dominic, states.

"Where you go, I go." He says, to me.

We're back, and something's wrong. Heated, hurried words, are exchanged between Vata and Liam, before we're whisked away to a hiding place. A secret community of hundreds of humans, living in a subterranean paradise.

"Whats all of this?"

"Your new home for now, and forever if Vata doesn't reclaim the clan."

"Wait..." I state, stopping him.

"We deserve to know what's going on." I finish.

"Vata's father was dethroned, in a fight to the death. The Winning Yautja took claim of the clan, and Vata's mother. She chose to take her life, rather than become his mate."

"What the hell did you bring me back to?"

"I didn't bring you back anywhere, you followed me."

"What the hell did I follow you back to?"

"What can we do, to help him?"

"Nothing, if you believe in prayer, try that and see if it works."

Thanks for reading! I'll post Part 2 in two weeks time, I have other works that I haven't completed, in other fandoms and I feel bad about it, so I'm working on them, check out my other FanFics, thx!


	17. Predator and Prey: Amara II Summary

Vata's father is killed in a ceremonial battle, and his mother's taken her life after. Aduih, his brother is being held captive, and in order to save him and Amara, he has to fight to the death for his right as clan leader.

Following Amara back to Prime, Dominic starts to resent her. She just walked away from him, when Vata showed up, and would have left him, if he hadn't of followed her. She'll have to choose, of he'll choose for her.

Amara loves Vata, but she cares for Dominic also. It was easy to walk away, when he didn't know that she was leaving. He followed her back to Prime, and now she's unable to let him go, even when Vata and Dominic's demanding that she choose.

Will Vata be able to save them all, humans and Yautja's from the sadistic clan leader, and will Amara choose between the man that she has a human bond with, or the Yautja male, who she's still making connections with.

I love Vata, Amara, and Dominic so much, that I couldn't stay away... update coming soon!


	18. P2 Amara

We're living underground in a strange utopia, consisting of three communities, naturists, free love and patriarchal.

The nude community, survives solely on their own resources, and refuse to have any interactions with the other communities.

The free love community, seems to be the most friendly, all the members are same sex couples, and they have a celebration for everything.

My favorite and least favorite, is the patriarchal society. I love a take control kind of man, by all means dominate me, but wait a minute...

"What do you mean by, am I aware that women have no rights in this community?"

"What did you think that patriarchal meant?"

"Dom... can you please be quiet, and let me handle this."

"Okay, so I'm going to need you to apologize to him, and you to reprimand her." Says, the appointed registration person.

"Say what now?" I ask.

"I don't think that this is going to be a good fit. You can try the free love community, they'll let anyone in."

"How do you mess up free love, and nudity. I mean... you can't... you just can't." States, Dominic.

"Well I guess that I'm the damn exception."

"Factionless, that's what the hell we are, I hope that you have a plan Tris."

"Oh shut up." I state, agitated.

Heading to the entrance of the community, we're intercepted by two of the patriarchal folks.

"Ooh.. she has a mouth on her."

I'm about to tell him to shut up also, when Dominic stops me, with a flick of my nose.

It takes everything within me, to keep the wild kitten raging to get out tamed.

"Yeah, she does."

"We heard about your misfortune, and as we are a humanitarian society, we can't let you starve or be without shelter." He explains.

"So, until we can get you setup in your own community, we'll accept you temporarily, please keep the missus under control."

"Yeah, I think that I can handle that." Replies Dominic, giving me a smack on the butt.

If I wasnt already peeved, I'd have played along also, but all I can do is raise my chin in angry silence.

"Follow me..."

We're sharing a home with a nice couple, that I'm not sure that I like. She's taken me on as an apprentice, teaching me how to make food from scratch.

Its "The Little House on the Prairie" days. No electricity, although they do have indoor plumbing. All three communities are vegetarians, and they have somehow built a mechanism to allow the sun in underground, similar to how the egyptians did it.

Everyone shares food and services, they all work together for the enhancement of the society as a whole. It's not a bad way to live, but I prefer to live above ground.

Olivia, she like everyone below ground were born here. After Vata's elder grandfather times four passed, the law went into effect that the human numbers were to be limited.

Vata's elder father, had this place built, and then killed all the Yautja's that knew about it. He did it for his human wife, so that she could survive.

"He must have loved her." I state, kneeding the dough.

"He loved us, the humans... he banned them from hunting us on this planet. To bad, that he couldn't stop them from hunting those on Earth."

"You know about Earth?"

"Of course, we're not stupid, we know where we come from."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know... now let's get to making these cinnamon buns, before the men return."

The men are responsible for growing, and harvesting the food, repairs, and anything outside of the home, while the women take care of the children, and home.

Coming back from their manly duties, she goes to her knees to remove her significant other's shoes. Dominic's watching me, waiting...

With an encouraging smile, she nods in his direction, and I proceed to yank his shoes off. Smirking at my plight, I toss them hard, into his stomach.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good, nothing exciting or new happened."

"And how was your first day on the job?" She inquires of Dominic.

"It was good, and educatuonal."

"Good, I hope that you'll love it enough, to stay."

Not me... he can, but I'm gone as soon as I can.


	19. P2 Vata

They have him bound to a tree, and cutting his bonds he falls to his knees. Helping him to his feet, I take him to the yautjanoid's community.

"Mother and father..." Says Aduih.

"I know..."

"Bahn, he's petitioning the elders to exterminate the oomans."

Bahn's had his eyes on leading the clan for awhile, and took the opportunity to take it when I left.

"I won't allow him to do that."

"We can't let him do that."

Leaving him, to rest with his mate, I enter the home that I'd had built for her. The translator has taken her somewhere safe, and refuses to tell me where.

Tomorrow I'll take back, what was rightfully ours.

"My claim on the clan still stands, and I challenge Bahn for the right as clan leader."

Standing before the elders, a group of our clan members are witnesses to the proceedings.

"We gave you our terms, and you rejected it. We told you, we won't have an ooman leading our people."

"Who I take as my mate, is of no concern to the clan, she poses no threat. My claim is valid..."

"Give him his chance, I'll send him to meet his father soon enough." Bahn interjects, coming down from his seat.

A growl in warning, and the elders come to their feet. "For now, we are unable to decide."

"You can't deny me my right!"

Bahn draws his weapon, and I draw mine. "We have spoken, if you go against our wishes Bahn, you forfeit your right to lead!" States Astba, the head elder.

"Let him be, you'll get your chance." Says Naidka.

She got what she wanted, to be a wife to the clan leader. With her behind him, this can't end well for any of us.

"Bring them in."

My heart skips a beat, thinking that Amara had been captured. Instead, it's Aduih' and his mate, they're being led in, chained together.

He was supposed to have her taken somewhere safe. Once they found out that he was missing, they'd go straight to her.

"Release my brother, he's committed no trespasses." I state, going to him.

"He attacked me, your mother took her own life, I'm not to blame for that."

"You forced her hand, the claiming of another's mate after defeat, hasn't been practiced in a kilomoon." Aduih, spits out.

"But it's still an option... you must make amends for your offense."

"What do you want?" Aduih, inquires.

"Since I'm down one wife, I'll take yours."

"No!"

"Or your life, if you're unable to part with her."

Either way, Aduih loses... "Exile should be sufficient, for the both of them." I offer.

Everyone's quiet awaiting his response.

"No."

"Is there nothing else, that would appease you? You hate the oomans, why would you take one to wife?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"This discussion is over, what will it be?"

"Let her go, he'll take her after you're dead anyways." I advise quietly.

"Would you give up Amara?"

"No..."

"What would you do?" He asks.

I would fight, and that's what I do, my blade's tossed in Bahn's direction, who counters with two aimed at Aduih and I.

Hacking his bonds in half, he relieves me of my sword. Two guards coming at us, we take them down. Keeping Giselle behind him, another one attacks, his powerful strikes knocks Aduih off of his feet.

"Aduih!" Her scream distracts me, and taking a blade to the stomach, I cut my attacker's throat. Three star shaped knives, to the eye, and throat, of Aduih's assailant, ends their fight.

No one else engages us, and backing towards the exit, Bahn approaches, spear drawn. "Stop, to end this dispute, one last and final challenge for the rights of clan leader, will commence in three days time!" States, Astba.

"I accept." Bahn and I, state in unison.


	20. P2 Dominic

I love agitating her, but she's been hostile ever since we got back here. Liam's come to report, on the challenge between Vata and the newly appointed clan leader.

She wants to see him, and being denied, I know her, she's not going to accept that.

Keeping a close watch on her, I follow her as she creeps out the exit. She's not made it five steps, before I grab her from behind.

Putting up a fight, I subdue her. "Easy... it's just me..." I whisper.

"Dom... what the hell..."

"What is it with you, you're going to risk getting killed to see him? You heard what Liam said, curfew for humans, they're trying to kill us off."

"I need to see him, what If something happens to him, and I didn't take this opportunity. It could be my last chance to see him."

This woman is going to be the death of me. Catching up to her, I take her hand in mine.

"I'm starting to think that I care more about you, than you care about me."

"Don't say that..."

"It's true..."

"No it's not, I care... It's just... complicated."

"Complicated as in... you want to have your cake, and eat it too."

"Complicated as in... I care for you, but I love him." She snaps.

Ouch...

"Nice..." I state, releasing her hand.

"Look... I'm sorry... It's just that, I'm a little tense."

"I can help you with that."

Her small smile's a welcome sight, after days of frowns and worry lines. "Let me help you with that." I state, stopping her with a hand on her waist.

I can see her internal war, wanting to take me up on my offer, but needing to get to him.

Seizing the moment, I pull her close, gently lifting her chin, my lips meet hers. A soft murmur of approval from her, as her hand lightly touches my face.

Her kisses becoming urgent, needy, I move down to her neck. An audible gasp, and her body trembles.

Breaking away, we both hear it at the same time, footsteps. Taking cover behind a large tree, we watch in strained silence, as one of them emerges.

A patrol so close to the underground secret community, isn't good. Stopping listening, it moves on, and we wait until we're sure that it's a good distance away from us, before quickly going in the opposite direction.

Arriving at the small community, just as the sun is coming up, Cara's seen exiting our old home.

"Hey..."

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here." Says, Cara.

"I'm going to see Vata."

"And I'm just following her."

"He doesn't need to see you, he doesn't need to be distracted. I'll have someone escort you back."

"No, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Replies Amara, heading past Cara.

Latching onto her, Cara halts her steps, with an aggressive tug on her arm.

"These are my friends, my family, I'm not about to let you get us killed. You'll go back to the underground community, or I'll have you forcibly returned.

"If you don't remove your paws from off of my person, I'm going to break your hand." Amara states, calmly.

It's a tense few seconds, before Cara releases her.

"He's in the house that he had built for you. There's been nothing but problems, ever since you came here, you had better hope that he doesn't lose."

"What was that about?" I ask, depositing her on the doorstep.

"I don't know, apparently I'm to blame for the misery that's befallen them."

"Well hell... am I the only one that likes you?"

The alien comes to the door, as I'm kissing her goodbye.

"See you..." I ask, probing.

"Soon..." She says, before going into the house.

I don't know how it happened, but my physical attraction progressed from a love-hate relationship, into a care for her deeply relationship.

I'm trying to accept her, as is, but I don't know if I can take much more of this. Nothing was formally said, concerning our relationship, but she belonged to me.

And then, there's the issue of Amara just flying the coop, she just walked away. She can't think that much of me, if she did that. But then again, she did leave the humanoid, and she claims to love him.

She'll have to choose, and if not, I will...


	21. P2 Amara II

Dominic's been distant, preferring to keep to our old dwelling. We can't go back to the underground folks, not with the humanoids policing the area.

Going to him two days later, in the evening, he's short with me. "What's your problem?"

"You."

"Okay, someone's in a mood."

"Who's in what?" It's Joy, coming out of the kitchen area. I don't even know why I'm upset, we never had an exclusivity agreement.

"Are you two a thing now?"

"Why would our relationship concern you, aren't you with the alien?"

"Now see... I wasn't talking to you."

"Alright, let's bring it down a notch... Joy if you could give us a moment."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." She says, kissing him on the cheek.

I think not... not in here she won't.

"Look if you're acting out, because you're jealous, I understand. But, I didn't ask you to come here, you followed me..."

"You can't be serious, I followed you for a reason. But I think, that I was being hasty and stupid. I think that maybe we should part ways."

"What, no..."

"You're so full of it, and selfish."

"Oh I'm selfish... you're blaming me, because you made the decision to come here."

"Do you not get it, or do you just not want to get it?"

"Get what?"

"Dude..."

"Don't call me a dude."

"Would you prefer, that I called you a bitch?"

Responding with a light humorless chuckle, I throw everything that's within reach at him.

"You're crazy!" Dodging the whatnots, vase, and candles, he manages to stop me from getting to anything else.

Pulling me into him, and twisting me, so that he's behind me. My arms pinned, I struggle to break free of his hold.

"If you don't let me go..."

"What, you'll scream? Go ahead, call for him... I have something for him, when he comes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like, I'm going to tell you." He states, releasing me.

"Dom, don't do anything stupid."

"Like coming here for you? Don't worry, I won't do anything nowhere near as stupid as that."

"Where is all of this coming from, I don't understand..."

"Well understand this, you choose him, or you choose me, there's no in between."

p /p

I feel bad, I care for and want the both of them, why can't I have them both?

"I hate to say this, but you're acting like a whore." (Courtesy of a reader)

"What?" I'm appalled.

"You're flip flopping between the both of them, and lusting after Dominic." (Courtesy of a reader)

Giselle's a hater... "FYI, I'm not lusting anymore, I've had a taste of the goods and can get it anytime that I want it."

"You and Joy both..."

Now if she wasn't "family", there would have been an exchange of a few not so nice words.

Tensions are high, and folks are on edge, about the ceremonial battle. Our fates lie in the hands of Vata, literally...

It doesn't help, that Aduih's being held hostage again, if Vata fails, the current leader will put an end to his father's line for good. No more claims from this family.

She must be a nervous wreck, as not only is her mate being held captive, and his life threatened, but the offending leader wants her as one of his wives.

Here I am rattling on about being greedy, without a care for her feelings and what she's going through. Her careless words stem from my lack of consideration.

Maybe Dominic's right, maybe I am selfish.

"I'm sorry, you have alot on your mind, I shouldn't be heaping my insignificant problems on you, when you're going through so much."

"It's okay."

"You always say that, even when it's not true. It's okay, to not be okay."

What I didn't expect, was a barrel full of tears, and a snot bubble. I was trying to be empathic, and ended up in a tight embrace, unsure of what to do.

Inwardly cringing, I hug her back, trying to soothe her. Next time, I'll stick with being selfish, that works for me.


	22. P2 Vata II

Today's the day, and my attention drawn to my brother, he's been beaten, and is suffering from starvation and thirst.

Facing my adversary, his taunting smirk at my anger, causes me to lash out at his offense.

His smile drops, and it's replaced by disgust. Blocking my hit, he shoves me away. He's strong, and his counterattack causes me to lose my balance.

Not allowing me to regain my footing, he attacks, and coming back up, I turn away from his strike, drawing blood, with a well placed stab.

The wound doesn't sway him from his goal, and going for my throat, his blade slices the air, missing it's mark. Trying to disarm him fails, and I receive a blow that cuts deep.

The blade rips through muscle, and using the last of my strength, in my wounded arm, I shove my spear deep into his stomach.

It has the desired effect, a bellow following in it's wake, as I drag the spear upwards, opening his chest. The fight's not over, and withdrawing my spear, we circle each other.

He attacks first going for my wounded arm again, and avoiding his assault, my blade makes contact with his chest. Pausing his breathing's shallow, he goes to his knees.

My blade's raised, as he waits for my death strike. A piercing pain in my back, and a sword comes out the front of my chest. The witnesses are in an uproar, as I turn to face my assaulter.

Naidka... A powerful hit to the face, sends me a few feet away from her.

The pain in my arm is no more, and my chest no longer hurts. Amara's sleeping in a nearby chair, and going to her, she wakes.

"Vata..."

Gathering her into my arms, she holds to me, as I take her to the ooman clan.

"I want to stay here, with you."

"You cannot." Giving me a quizzical look, she lays her head back onto my shoulder, as she doesn't understand our language. She's going to have to learn, as I learn her's.

Navigating the halls of the home, I place her in her bed, a huge sleeping mat, that sits up off of the floor. The yautjanoids love this type of sleeping dwelling.

Holding tightly to me, I try to pry her arms from my neck, and she holds tighter still. "Stay with me." She whispers.

Removing her arms, while being delicate about not breaking them, I drop her onto the mat. "Please?"

I have to deal with Naidka and her mate, the last thing that I remember is her, escaping with Bahn. She left a few bodies in her wake.

My needs can wait, and so will hers. Leaving without another word, she calls to me, and not responding, something small hits the door on my way out.

"Naidka and Bahn, are no longer our brother and sister."

"ic'jit!"

"ic'jit!"

The word's thrown around liberally, in response to the elder's statement.

"Any news?" I inquire.

"Not yet, they haven't left prime, our hunters are searching for them.

"Bring them back alive, if possible."

"Amara and Giselle will have to be kept safe, until we find them." Aduih says, quietly.

"A word, Vata." Says Astba, as the elders take their leave.

Walking with me to the ceremonial burial chamber, Aduih follows behinds us.

"Seven generations of your family have led the clan, and you make the eighth. I must say, that I'm eager to see where you'll lead us."

"So am I... this wasn't what I wanted."

"Your father said as much, but I have faith in you."

Drawing nearer to his burial tomb, a sadness overtakes me. Our clan leaders are kept in an underground crypt, everyone else is subjected to purification via the flame.

"We still have our reservations about a clan leader, who takes an ooman to mate, but some indiscretions can be overlooked."

"Amara will live with the others of her kind, and I'll not take another to mate."

"A shame... your family always did favor the humans."

"Is there something else that you needed to discuss, Astba?" I state, growing tired of the ooman conversation.

A hand on my father's tomb, electronic images of his life, the hunts, our family playback. A digital copy of his legacy, suspended in mid-air, we watch in silence.

"Indeed there is..." Says Astba, from behind us.

He's watching a silent history of our elder father. "He loved the oomans, so much so, that he sired a child with one."


	23. P2 Dominic Amara

I don't understand the chit, at his request, she's taken back to the underground communities, and I don't want to understand my actions, but I follow her.

She's keeping to herself, as I refused to talk to her, until she's decided who she wants. Wanting to force her to understand, what she'll be losing, Joy came with me.

It's wrong to lead her on, but hey in times of war, they'll be some casualties.

Nowhere else to go, she has to endure, our cuddle and coddle fests.

"Where's Amara?" Inquires our hostess, as she's bringing in a plate of cookies, with tea.

"I don't know."

"And I don't care." Says, Joy.

Her comment produces a narrowed eyed glare from the lady of the house, and not wanting any parts of this, I excuse myself.

She's been spending a lot of time away from our temporary home, and I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't notice.

Going in search of her, she's being escorted back out of the nudist community.

"What are you doing?"

"I told them, that I was interested in being given a second chance, at joining their community."

"And are you?"

"No, I just wanted to see some penis, being as how I'm not getting any."

"Reptilian Ralph's neglecting you?" I state, trying not to smile.

"His name's Vata, and yeah he's doing leader things, I guess."

"If you wanted a look-see, I can honor that request, and so much more."

"I know that you can, but..."

"You don't want me to."

"I don't want to argue with you, but isn't Joy waiting for you?"

"Don't put this off on me."

"I'm not, but I'm definitely not sharing."

"I can share you, but you can't share me?"

"Uh, no... that's your thing not mine."

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better...

I hate to admit it, but Dom was looking so good. Coming from the naked folks community, with all those delectable man parts hanging out, I wanted to jump him right then and there.

Vata's abandonment stings, but I can't expect him to be at my beck and call always. He has duties, responsibilities... and I'm left to my own devices, which isn't a good thing.

I'm itching to get into something, and Dom's a wicked distraction. So, I move in with another family, they're nice people, everybody's nice.

"No, you go when I go... and I can't, I'm already late getting dinner started."

"Amara can go with me..."

"Go where?" I ask, joining them in the living room.

"To the springs, everyone goes there to go swimming." Says Aimee, my host's teen daughter.

"Sure, I can take you, it's no problem."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's nothing really, I can do it."

"Two hours max, and that's it." She says, to her daughter.

"Thanks!"

It's a world within a world, and I'm amazed at the beauty of it. A large sandy canyon, that goes on forever. Rich deep oranges, and light purple coloring, with high walls. I left Aimee with her friends, at the hotsprings, which has gorges upon gorges of them.

I might have to reconsider living topside, this is amazing. Squeezing through a small opening, I'm in another small gorge, with limited light, I run my hands along the wall. The grooves and groves are wonderfully cool, and so's the sand in this area.

Removing my shirt, and shoes, I lie down with my arms and legs spread wide, enjoying the feel of the grainy sand on my body.

Eyes closed, I revel in my "me" time. Sighing, I place my shirt under my head, and relax. Drawing comfort from the semi darkness and the quietness.

My thoughts are of Vata, as I drift off to sleep.

It's dark when I awake, I can barely see. Letting my eyes adjust, I can now see more clearly. Trying to remember which way that I came in, I take a chance and continue on.

A rustle in the distance, stops me cold. Straining to hear in the darkness, I wait. Sure that nothings there, I move on, and there it goes again.

My pace increases, and so does the sound. Oh, no... It's coming from behind me! Breaking out into a run, I can hear footsteps chasing me.

Panicked and not about to die in these wonderfully well constructed catacombs, I turn a few corners, hoping to lose my stalker, I'm prepared to run all night, if need be.

My plan's ruined, when I run into a dead end.

Out of breath, and scared out of mind, clicking sounds echoing off the walls, does nothing to ease my fear. Waiting for the body attached to the sound, to appear.

I contemplate my options, I'll fight, probably lose, but if I must go out, at least I'll go out fighting. A large shadow appears, and all my bravado drops.

Backed against the wall, no weapons to defend myself with, I use the only defense available. Screaming like a banshee, I run at the shawdow, hard and fast, only to land flat on my face.

A leg's interrupted my attempt at fighting my way out of here. Facing my attacker, I scream again. "Can you not do that?" The voice is guttural even in our language, so I know that it's one of them.

It doesn't sound like Aduih, and straining my eyes, the features aren't visible. "What do you want?"

Offering me a hand, I decline, coming to my feet.

"I was just out exploring, and I found you."

"How did you get down here?"

"Same as you, I walked."

"No, I mean down here with us, the humans, you're not supposed to know about this place."

"I live here."

"In here, in the Canyon?"

"No, with the humans, with no body coverings."

"Are you the only one?"

"No, there's more of my people here, a comnunity inside of their community."

Oh my freaking god!


	24. P2 Amara III

Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje - Death to the abomination - (ja ta) my made up words

He's one of them, but human sized. We've been meeting a few times out of the week, in my secret place, well our secret place now. He has a kind disposition, and is eager to learn about his other half that lives above ground.

He's a mixed breed, a human and Yautja combination. Yautja, that's what the aliens are. Yautja... I love it... sounds strong.

He's young by Yautja standards, and is tired of this existence, he wants to live above ground, but his mixed DNA keeps him from realising his dreams.

In exchange for stories about my time on Earth, he's teaching me their language. I know that it's frustrating for him, as it is for me, but he's patient.

Da'sal, I've grown fond of him, and our meetings, and when he didn't show one evening, I actually missed him. He's become a friend to me in these last weeks.

Waiting until everyone has left the Canyon, I venture out into the springs, undressing and entering the warm water. Now this is therapeutic... I see why everyone loves coming here.

The tension leaving my body, I go under and come back up. "Can I join you?" His voice loud in the gorge, causes my heart to skip a beat. If fear was a scent, mine would perfume the whole room.

"Da'sal, you scared the shit out of me!"

The merriment in his eye's becomes clouded by something else, and trying to cover myself, he doesn't even make an attempt to look away. "Can you please turn around?"

"You don't have anything, that I haven't seen before."

"No, but you haven't seen all of mine, so I'd like to keep the rest of it private."

A small smile, before it's instantly gone. I can hear it also, footsteps echoing throughout the canyon. "A human..." Says Da'sal, listening intently. Scrambling to get dressed, I have my clothing on in record time, as Dominic enters our area. He's looking from Da'sal to me, then back at Da'sal.

"Did Vata shrink?"

We're outside of my temp home, I'm trying to get him to understand what Da'sal told me. Half breeds, a whole community of them, right here with us.

If the others knew about them, they'd be killed. Abominations, is what they're called, a disgrace. "Vata wouldn't do something like that, he couldn't."

"Are you off your meds? He's one of them, has he ever said anything to you about having children with you?"

Come to think of it, no... and there hasn't been any contraceptive use either. I never really thought about it, I just figured that maybe having children, was a toss up in the air, with him. He wasn't human and I wasn't what he was, so... it could happen, maybe it couldn't.

"Talk to him about it, his response should tell you what you need to know."

And that's what I did...

Demanding to see him, I had to take a number and get in line. This isn't what I was expecting, he has no time for me, I can't even share the same home with him.

And then to be treated like one of his subjects, I thought that I was the wife, what happened to that?

Liam's with me, even though I advised that I didn't need him. I can handle all of the curse words on my own. I'm not fluent but I can handle a few words.

He's with a few others of his kind, while I wait impatiently, with barely concealed anger. Darts flying his way, with every glance in my direction.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Finally! "I... I miss you." Where the hell did that come from?

The back of his hand loving caressing my cheek, I lean into his caress, eyes closed reveling in the comfort that it gives me.

"I've missed you too."

"Well... I guess that I'm not needed after all." Says Liam, as I'm lightly kissing Vata's hand.

"Wait, take her with you."

"No, I just waited a long ass time..."

"Amara, now isn't the time." Says Liam, interrupting my rant, with a hand on my arm.

Like hell it isnt...

Vata's breathing has increased and his face is set in stone. Tempering my anger, I take a few breaths to calm myself. "I waited a long time, I need to talk to you." I state, quietly.

A slight nod, and I follow him to a room, where the door is closed to prying ears.

"How could you dismiss me like that? I haven't seen you in weeks..."

"It's not safe."

"But still... I don't get to see you, do you even still want me?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes." He says, trying out a simpler word.

"When can I see you?"

With a sigh, he rambles on about something, that sounds like "Wah Wa Wa Wah..." to me.

"Liam!" I scream out the door.

An impromptu lesson, with Liam and I was able to convey my line of questioning to Vata.

"What do you think about, having children... with me?" I ask, Lying in his arms, later that night.

"No, it can't happen."

"What if it could?"

"It would be an aberration, it would have to be killed."

"Have to be?"

"It cannot live."

"Would you kill our child?"

"Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje..."

Liam's translation floors me, "death to the abomination". There must have been some misunderstanding, he couldn't possibly have meant that about our child. I get a second opinion from Da'sal, and it's the same translation. Meeting him in our secret place, i'm not up for lessons today. "Where did you learn that?"

"A friend..."

"He's one of us, I can smell him on you."

"But I bathed, how could you still smell him?"

"We give off a scent, that humans can't detect. He's the one that marked your face?"

"Yes."

"You're mated to him?"

"No... well... yes... I guess."

"You don't know if you're mated to him?"

"I'm with him, so I guess we're mated."

"What about the human male, his scent's usually on you also. He's your mate?"

"It's complicated... What's with all these questions?"

"I don't think that he likes me."

"Well... that's because he thinks that you're trying to mate with me." I state jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, his reasoning for not liking me is warranted, then."


	25. P2 Vata Amara

kha'bj-te — maniac/reckless

 **Chapter Text**

Inquiring about her bearing my children, I had to turn her from her foolish notions. As the clan leader, I uphold our traditions and beliefs. The clan is accepting of my decision to keep her as my mate, as long as she's kept separate from the clan and isn't privy to the clan concerns and issues.

I love her, and I sacrifice everything for her, she can make this one sacrifice for me.

"I wish you well." I state, to Aduih.

He's moving forward with the genetic modification, a painful procedure to endure, just to be able to breed with his ooman mate. Astba's revelation about our elder father, has prompted him to do this. I, like the other's didn't know about this procedure, I never knew that there was a way for us to breed with them.

Now I know, and somehow Amara knows. I know her, and her questioning wasn't random. Being as how she's living underground with my elder father's spawns, I can only assume that she's run into them, which knowing her, probably wasn't random either.

My brother knows the danger involved in breeding half-breeds, but if this is his wish, then so be it. If the other half-breeds are found out, they'll be put to death, and my brother's child also.

I don't want to be forced into having to choose between my family, Aduih and Amara alike, against the clan. I can control Amara, but my brother I cannot, I can only hope for the best.

The best was thirty two cycle moons ago, Naidka and Bahn haven't been found. The search has been called off, but the order still stands, "kill upon sight". Life has resumed as normal for the oomans, and my brother has moved his mate permanently to the underground community. The latest news from him, is that he's expecting a little one soon.

Everything is well, and as it should be...

I'd been so involved with the matters of the clan, that I didn't pick it up. Another Yautja, one distinct scent that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how much she scrubbed her skin.

She's preparing to leave, her body perfumed with oils that I hate, I love her natural scent. "You'll stay with me tonight."

"I have plans."

"To stay here."

"Oh, I'm allowed to live with you now? I don't have to stay in that big house by myself, with no children to keep me company? Giselle's so lucky, she has a Yautja, who loves her enough to risk having children with her."

She's almost fluent in our language, and I curse the being who taught her, now she won't be quiet. To make matter's worse, she speaks it with a funny tongue, our words with the ooman accentuation. It's an insult, the way that she chops our words up and blends them together, at her choosing. I've learned a lot from her these past weeks, she does what she wants, when she wants.

It's time to bring her to heel, as she's been a kha'bj-te these past weeks. Amara's been angry with me, ever since she found out that my brother's mate was carrying his child. Now she won't let me hear the last of it.

"They'll be no more talk of children, I cannot breed with you."

"Then I'll just have to find someone else who will."

Her words cut, like a knife to an already open wound. In my anger, I go for her, and she backs away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Someone like the Yautja male, that I smell on you? Who is he?"

"A friend..."

"You're not to see him anymore."

She doesn't say anything, and I know that she's not going to obey my request. "Amara..." I say, in warning.

"Fine..." She says, pushing past me.

"I don't know what to make of this wild behavior, if she doesn't get what she wants, she attempts to be cruel."

"Then give her what she wants." Says, Aduih.

An angry huff from me, and he shakes his head. "Is she really asking too much?"

Yes, she is... she's asking for something that I can't give.

"Well all I know, is that if you don't... Da'sal most certainly will."

"You know him?"

"Of course... he comes to our home with Amara, he's a half-breed."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say, who she keeps company with, is of no concern of mine."

"You're my brother..."

"Yes, I am... and you're in need of a good throttling for being so dense, brother."

Stewing in my anger at Aduih and Amara's betrayal, my resolve concerning my decision becomes unbreakable.

"You're not to entertain him anymore, and she's not to see him. You'll tell me if she does."

"I see that your role as clan leader has gone straight to your tentacles, it didn't take long for you to become a monster, abusing your power." He says, rising.

"You'll do as I say, Aduih."

"No, I won't, goodbye brother."

AMARA

"This is beautiful..."

Vata's demanded that I stop seeing Da'sal and I agreed, but had no intentions of complying. I'd done more than disobey his command, I'd brought Da'sal topside.

They shouldn't be held in such regard, they're people... beings too. Abominations, what gives them the right?

He's excited about the sky, sun, grass, trees... this is new to him, and I'm enjoying watching him take it all in. "Hey... don't touch that!" He's reaching for one of the poisonous flowers.

"It'll make you sick." I inform him.

"Come on, we have to get you back."

"No, I'm not going back."

"Da'sal, if they see you, they'll kill you."

"I can't go back, not after seeing this."

"This is nothing, it's just grass and trees... It's not worth dying for."

"To you it's nothing, to me it's everything, you've had this all of your life, for me there's so much to see, to explore."

I was trying to be defiant, for Vata commanding me like a puppy. But I'm not about to be responsible, for his death.

Da'sal, please... you can't, where will you live?"

His low chuckle, says it all. "You planned this..."

"Yes, but I lacked the courage, without you who knows if I would have come up at all."

"So this is goodbye?"

"If you don't come with me, it is."

Going to him, I gently kiss him on the cheek, and hugging him, I feel a burning pain in my shoulder. Inhaling loudly, his hold on me tightens, as his tongue slides along my skin.

Releasing me, I touch my shoulder and there's blood on my fingers. "You bit me?"

"I thought it only proper, that you should bear my mark also."

One last lingering look, and he's gone disappearing into the woods. "You can come out now, Dom."

A rustle, footsteps drawing nearer, before there's a shadow by my side. "You're gonna be in so much shit, if he's caught."

"I know, our secret?"

"Scouts honor..."

The secret didn't last long, as they keep an account of their citizens, and one was missing.

The butthole that refused us entry into their community, moves through the small sea of topside citizens, importantly taking a stand on a small crate like object.

"Listen up, ladies and gentlemen! Our fugitive has been on the run for three days. Average foot speed over uneven ground, barring injury, is 4 miles an hour which gives us a radius of 127 miles! What I want out of each and every one of you is a hard target search of every ravine, cave, woods, and canyon in that area. Checkpoints go up at 30 miles! Our fugitive's name is Da'sal! Go get him!

Shaking my head at the nonsense, Dom the movie buff's, doubled over in laughter.


	26. P2 Dominic Amara II

Amara's with me, as we pretend to search for the human sized alien. It's been two weeks, these things sure know how to disappear. Everyone's coming back tired and empty handed. Operation, find him before they do, is an uber fail.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should've left with him."

"He asked me to go with him, not you."

"Yeah, but I would've still followed you, you have a way with getting under a man's skin. Digging your claws in, and not letting go... I hate you."

"Yeah, well... I love you too." She says, with a smile.

Taking a break, we're nestled under a huge tree, it's branches extending out around us, offering us shade, and privacy. Her head in my lap, eyes closed, I watch her, my hand gently stroking her hair.

"You know, I almost thought that I lost you."

"Oh yeah, what happened to Joy's raggedy ass?"

"I sent her back, she was just a ploy to make you jealous."

"Well, mission accomplished."

We're both quiet, enjoying the sounds of... well nothing... the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, I feel ill at ease.

"Amara..." I state, quietly."

"Mmm..."

"We gotta go." I whisper.

Her eyes pop open, and listening intently, I scan the woods. I did learn something from the human alien, how to spot their camaflouge.

Coming to our feet, the ominous sound of clicking freezes us. I don't want to alarm her, but It's two of them. If they were friendly, they would have made themselves known to us.

One's on the ground, the other's in the trees, remaining calm, I don't want to alarm her.

"On three, we run like hell and don't look back." I whisper.

"What is it?"

"One, two, three!" I state, only for her ears.

She takes off running back to civilization, and I stay, we both can't make it, someone has to be the diversion. Firing two shots, one at the trees, and the other coming towards me with speed, I go further into the woods.

I hear her calling for me, but I keep moving.

AMARA

He said, "we" run like hell on three, and doing as instructed, two shots later, he's not by my side or behind me. "Dom...!"

There's no reply, except the sound of something large heading in my direction. My heart working in overdrive, I make my way quickly away from my pursuer. It's quicker, materializing right in front me, causing me to come to an abrupt stop.

Falling backwards, I hit my head hard on the ground, and the last thing that I see is a Yautja slowly stalking me, It's spear aimed at me.

Opening my eyes, I'm shocked to see the same Yautja, minus a body staring at me. Quickly throwing off the covering wrapped around me, I'm up in a flash, looking around. It's dark, a fire's going and footsteps coming towards me, I try to locate a place to hide.

"It's just me."

Oh my god, Da'sal!

Going to him, I throw my arms around him. " You need to stay out of the woods." He tells me.

"We have to find Dominic."

"He's dead."

"What, you saw this?"

"No, but the odds are not in his favor for survival, not with his mate going after him." He says, in reference to the dead Yautja.

"I've been watching them for awhile, practicing my stalking skills, and he's bad but she's worser, they enjoy inflicting pain on others."

"Still, we have to try."

"What did I say?"

"I don't care what you said, we're going to look for him."

"Are you going back to your people or not?" He asks, dismissively.

"No, I can't just leave him out there."

"Okay."

Relief, is followed by a stinging pain in my neck. "Sorry, but he's not worth it." Says Da'sal, as I struggle against the darkness, that tries to pull me into unconsciousness. "Da'sal..."

DOMINIC

What happened to the white light at the end of the tunnel? "Go into the light..." Isn't that what they tell the dead, on those paranormal shows?

I'm waiting for instructions, what am I supposed to do?


	27. P2 Vata III

Naidka has the gall to make demands, trade Amara for the ooman, Amara's ooman.

Now, she should have known better...

The half-breed caused an uproar, bringing her back here. I had no choice but to detain him.

"You'll release him, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive, he saved me."

He'd killed Bahn, and I'm appreciative of what he did for Amara, but he should have stayed hidden. Instead, he ventured into the ooman camp with her, where the hunters had gathered to search for her. They'd have ended him on sight, if I hadn't of been there.

Unconscious in his arms, my heart literally plummeted to my feet. Relieved that she was alive, I thanked him, before calling for him to be confined. Sending word to my brother, he responded, leading the hunters in the search for Naidka.

"You're not going to kill him, he's important to me, you can't."

"If you'd have been here, instead of disobeying me, this wouldn't have happened. This is your doing, he'll give his life, to protect the others.

"What, no... Vata you can't, please..."

"There's nothing to be done about it, his fate is sealed." Hurt and then anger play across her face, before she slowly makes her way past me. " What about Dominic, any news on him."

"No."

I have her guarded, followed and watched for her protection, and also because she's not to be trusted. Roaming freely, she'll get herself into trouble, trying to help someone else.

I can't help but to wonder, if being with one of our females, would be as much trouble as my ooman mate.

Chained, he's brought to me, insignificant in size, compared to the guards at his side. "Leave us."

They do as commanded, his gaze never leaves mine, as I make my inspection of him. I'd saw the markings on her body, the bite marks, no one else would dare touch her.

"Why did you come here, you knew that it was unsafe."

"Amara's impulsive, doesn't seem to worry about the consequences."

I can't stop the small smile, following his analysis of her. He's right, she's quick to act, and the results are often disastrous.

"I did it for her, she would have went after her human mate, knowing that the chances of him being alive weren't good. I had to know that she was safe."

"Her safety cost you a great deal."

"I accept responsibility for my decision."

"What is it about her, that compels one to blindly follow her, and another to take chances with his life, to ensure her safety?"

"Why would you ask me something, that you already know the answer to?" He inquires.

He loves her, a love that cost him his life. "Was it worth it?"

"Loving her? Yes, it's a shame that I couldn't continue my legacy with her, but my time spent with her was well worth it."

"You do know who she is to me?"

"Of course, but being as how I'm to meet Cetanu soon, I should be able to speak freely."

He retains some aspects of our nature high handed, proud, brave, but his size is offensive.

"Are the others like you, your height? Are there none of greater size?"

"For some reason, the gods have ruled against the half breeds, in the length category." He replies.

Then it's the god's will, that we dispose of these fraudulent duplicates of us.

"May you receive Cetanu with ease." I tell him.

"He'll be well received."

She's still not speaking to me, I'd gifted her with weapons constructed just for her, wrist blades, and a plasma gun, not even a thank you. Taking her to see some, of what the oomans consider the wonders of our planet, she's yet to show any enthusiasm.

Gigantic carnivorous plants, that she used for target practice, caves made of crystal, a forest where it rains gems, she gathered several large sacks of them, and my personal favorite, the city of Zhen, where the ancients live.

Our scholars, and geneticists, the oldest of our kind, the highest honor that one can achieve. We live long lives, and we live for the hunt, with the hopes that one day we can advance to ancient status. Most never make it to elder status, so ancient level is just a dream.

"The last time that I saw you, you were a little yautja. Now look at you, clan leader, your father must be proud." Says, Boroh.

He's one of the ancients, and a family friend.

"I can only hope, that he's admiring me from table of the gods."

"I know that he is."

His atrention's drawn to Amara, before bowing slightly to her. "And who's this lovely creature, with sad eyes?"

"My mate Amara."

"Your mate? Good, maybe you can usher in a new way of thinking, as your elder father's attempted to do. The Vohtou clan's in desperate need of a revision."

Leaving Amara poring over a virtual educational text of our history, I let Boroh give me an examination, where he feeds my body nutrients to boost my vitality.

"I'm here for more than just a friendly visit."

"Everyone who comes here, is here for something other than just a visit."

"I want you to infuse her, with our blood."

"We don't do that anymore, it's forbidden to give the oomans the gift of long life, you know this."

"I ask out of desperation, she's not happy with me."

"She's a female, are they ever truly happy? No matter what we do for them, it's never enough."

"She wants me to give her children, and if this is what will make her happy, then I'll honor her request."

My words are followed by a long silence, before he prepares a tube.

"I hope that you'll succeed, where your elder father failed."

"He didn't fail, he has a whole clan of half breeds, stemmed from his seed." I state.

"He failed in getting the clan to accept, the unification of ooman and yautja blood."

The tube suctioning my blood leaves me weak, to the point of unconsciousness.


	28. P2 Amara Vata

Waking up, the sun's shining brightly in my face, and turning over I'm alone. The hundreds of pillows and fluffy soft coverings on the floor, threaten to lull me back to sleep.

The last thing that I remember, is watching a video on the yautja early civilization. Stretching, I feel amazing, newly born, energized...

Going for a swim, the yautja guards watching aren't fazed, when I strip down to nothing, and enter the water. Doing a few laps, something peculiar happens... the noises, the sounds all around me becomes louder, the dirt, the trees, flowers, the scents are overwhelming.

Basking in these new sensations, I leave the water, and the light breeze from the air, arouses a sexual need within me.

My fingers lightly caressing my body, I've never felt so alive. The two yautja's glance at each other, before returning their attention back to me.

Something's not right, but I don't care, this feels so good. Leaving my discarded clothing, I make my way back to the yautja community.

Vata shows no emotions, when I enter the ceremonial chamber, where he spends most of his time with the elders, and clan members.

A collective silence at my entrance, they're not perturbed by my nakedness. "What did you do to me?" I ask, my hands still roaming my body.

A wave of his hand, and they all exit, without a word. Beckoning me to him, I hesitantly make my way to him. Pulling me onto his lap, my hands immediately go to his body, wandering his muscled arms and chest.

The moisture pooling in between my thighs, it's been awhile, and my body's in dire need of his. Lightly kissing his neck, before moving lower, my hands end their search at his loin cloth.

His large hands moving slowly down my body, leaves a hot blaze in their wake. My body trembling with need, I want him to punish me.

Leading him to a shrine, I lay over it, legs spread, a peace offering to him. A hand on my back, another on my hips, his sex invades my center.

Loving the pressure of his length filling my essence, I open wider to allow him to go deeper. The steady beat of his pounding and the clap of my ass bouncing off of his body, I grip the shrine tightly, an attempt at controlling my orgasm.

"Stop..." I manage breathily.

His response is to increase his speed, a constant hard torturous pull of my hips, that sends a never-ending wave after wave of pleasure through my body.

"Vata..."

My body, unable to handle anymore of the gratification, that his manhood is offering up, I surrender to my passion. The last of the orgasm shaking my body, I go to my knees to please him.

Unable to take all of him into my mouth, I stroke his length, from my mouth to his sack. Twisting my wrist on the way down, has the desired effect, a loud intake of breath, and even louder exhaling of breath, as the tip of his member touches the back of my throat.

His sounds of satisfaction, excites and encourages my stimulating performance. His breathing's increased, and I'm roughly pulled away from my task.

Lifted, so that my legs straddle his waist, he enters me quickly, his nails digging into my skin, as he thrusts furiously into my core. My walls contracting, there's a sharp pain in my shoulder, as he releases his seed into my womb.

Examing my shoulder, the wounds have healed quickly. Matching marking sets on both shoulders... "Sweet baby Jesus..." What is this, a competition?

A buzzing similar to bees, diverts me from my inspection, and going outside, a small gatheri g of females discuss the prisoner.

Da'sal... he's escaped! My heart's overjoyed, all that's left is Dominic. Noticing my watch of them, they disperse, quietly going about their business.

Coming up behind me, Vata's mandibles gently clasp my neck, before releasing me. A kiss, that's erotically stimulating.

"You didn't tell me that Da'sal escaped."

"I released him."

Embracing him, I bury my face in his neck. "Thank you..." I whisper.

"It's worth it, to see you smile again."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

VATA

I don't have the heart to tell her, what I think has happened to her ooman. Or what is happening to him, Naidka left an arm for us, and another demand.

I know her better than anyone and so I set out on my own to put an end to all of this. Amara and my child won't be safe, until she's gone.

Venturing deep into the forest, I wait, knowing that she's watching me.

"I said her, not you!"

"Face me, if you win, who's to stop you from going after her, no one will care."

I receive silence, before she comes into view.

"Where's the ooman?"

"Here..."

"Release him, you have no use of him."

"I can't, he's dead."

I don't care for him, but Amara does, and she'll be hurt. "Prove it."

Disappearing into the bushes, a body's tossed at my feet. Concluding my inspection, daggers are thrown at Naidka. Dodging them, we're both surprised, and the source is even more surprising.

Amara...


	29. P2 Amara IV

The pain's unbearable... the sight of his body lying at Vata's feet, bruised, beaten a missing body part... Anger takes over, and I attack, my daggers missing their mark. The female comes for me, anger distorting her features, making her a frightful monster.

That look would have unnerved me, if I wasn't pissed and hell bent on killing the bitch. Taking aim, she's fast eluding my plasma gun, running for me at full speed, Vata doesn't catch up to her in time. I receive a hit, that sends me backwards, through the air. The wind knocked out of me, I'm slow to rise, shaking the hit off.

Recovery is quick, my strength returning as if I wasn't just hit by, what felt like a truck. A kicked to the stomach, topples me...

"This is what you chose, weakness..." She spits out.

The pain leaves as quickly as it came, and I get off a shot, taking an arm. Her howl's amplified, and hurts my ears. Protecting them from the noise, that gives me a headache, Vata has a hold of her.

She struggles, but is unable to free herself from his grasp. "Let her go." I tell him.

"Yes, release me so that I can end her, the way that I did him."

A recording's played of his last moments, his agony, his pain, his terror...

"You bitch..." I state, unable to stop the tears, the heartbreak.

A small chuckle from her, and something within me snaps. I take her head. Vata's surprised at the explosion, her blood splattering onto him.

"A warning, next time..." He says, coming to me.

I miss my friend, he didn't deserve what happened to him, and all because of me. It's been sixteen weeks, and the memory of him, still brings me to tears. "I understand that you're still adjusting to your loss, but it's not good for the little one." Says Vata, gathering me into his arms. His hand going to my stomach, a round tight ball, I nod my agreeance.

Try as I might, i'm unable to stop the tears, and drawing me even closer to him, I hold tightly to him. "Try not to think about it."

We've made it through the worst, our next obstacle is the tribe. My pregnancy has brought about challenges, and threats, that Vata has valiantly faced.

He doesn't let me out of his sight, I'm with him everywhere that he goes.

"We cannot continue like this, as the triber leader, you..."

"I set the laws, I lead us." Interjects, Vata.

As my pregnancy advances, the elders grow increasingly unsettled.

"Yes, but we the tribe, have a say in matters that concerns the tribe."

Tired of their bickering, and their "concerns" about my child, I exit the room, and head outside. The sun's high in the sky, and the air free of smog and chemicals, is refreshing.

Taking a deep breath, my me time's interrupted by the sound of something small landing nearby.

Looking for the offender, a rock comes flying past my feet. Searching for the culprit, a face peers back at me from the woods.

Smiling in recognition, he beckons me to come to him.

His home's far past the woods, and a great distance from the tribe. It takes a day and a half to get there.

I should have alerted Vata, as to my intentions, but he wouldn't have let me go. I didn't know that it was this far away.

It's a large one story home that's still being constructed, cozy and inviting.

"Where did you get the furnishings?" I inquire, stretching out on the soft couch.

"Aduih had them made for me."

"Mmm... that was nice of him." I murmur, lying back, eyes closed.

I must have dozed off, as I'm awakened by Da'sal, gently shaking me.

"I have a bath ready for you."

Helping me up, I follow him to a room, with a bathtub the size of a indoor swimming pool.

"Wow... you spared no expenses, this is beautiful..."

An all white room, it's hard to distinguish where the walls end and the floor begins.

Letting him guide me, I undress and slowly enter the warm water. Relaxing back against the edge, the water's disrupted as he joins me.

We're both silent, enjoying the tranquility, the peacefulness of the hot steam, and the quietness.

"What were you doing in the woods, so close to the tribe?"

I ask, finally able to think straight.

"Aduih was supposed to bring you to meet with me, but the tribe leader made that impossible, keeping you close."

"Aduih's his brother, he wouldn't betray Vata."

"Why do you see it as a form of betrayal, aren't we friends?"

His small smirk, at my blush, causes me to look away.

Da'sal's more than just a friend, that night at the hot springs, I let him explore my body in ways, that Vata has yet to touch me.

The memory of his tongue, worshiping my flower, crying out his name, as his slow teasing, forced me to submit to the orgasms vibrating throughout my body.

Betrayal of the highest kind, was done by me. Yet, and even when Da'sal moves closer to me, I let him touch my stomach.

His mandibles making contact with my neck, there's a light pinch, before his hand moves lower into the water.

Spreading my legs in anticipation, I let him touch me, as only a lover can touch me.

"I've missed you."

Holding onto him, as the pressure of his hand, on my bud creates a tightening, a building of pleasure...

"I want to taste you."

"Yes..."

My body reacting to his teasing, I try to squeeze my legs together, to stop him.

"No." He whispers, keeping my legs apart.

His fingers continue their sexual assault, as I try to flee from the oncoming release.

My orgasm cresting, he holds me in place, and unable to stop it, I surrender to the crashing of the waves, shaking my body.


	30. P2 Vata IV

Semi moon cycle is 6 months  
Full moon cycle is 1 year

 **Chapter Text**

Aduih refused to tell me where she was, only that she was with him.

She's taken another mate, the half breed.

"Your allegiance should be to me."

"It is."

"Then why are you protecting him?"

"I find favor in him, he's honorable, kind, and his love for her is genuine."

We keep more than one wife, but the women keeping more than one mate is foreign to us.

"If you don't accept her mate, tell her and if she refuses to let him go. you let her go."

I cannot... he knows this, my brother the peacekeeper.

"Enough blood has been shed, what do you think will happen if you attack him?"

I'll kill him. and lose her.

"Either you accept him, or you don't. Now, if you would like to get this handled today, I'll take you to her.

Her surprise turns to fear, at the sight of me. He'd welcomed me into his home, a dwelling similar to the buildings that the oomas live in.

All parties remain standing, I can scent her fear. He takes her hand to reassure her, a glance at the offending body part, and she releases him.

"Vata, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I came to see a friend."

"I love you Amara, don't make me hurt you."

"He knows that Da'sal's claimed you as his mate." Says, Aduih.

"And you're here to challenge my claim?"

Everyone's quiet, awaiting my response.

"No, I'm here to negotiate."

Aduih immediately leads a confused Amara from the building, as I take a seat.

"She loves us both, and we love her. You could have fully claimed her, and she would be carrying your child, why didn't you?"

"I know, and accept my place."

"You wouldn't want to be the alpha mate?"

"Of course, but you took her to mate first, I couldn't possibly be the alpha, unless that's what she wanted."

Aduih's right, he appears to honorable and genuine.

"This is going to take some time, getting used to."

"I understand."

I make no demands of her time, she's free to see him as she pleases. My only request is that she ingest a plant, meant for infertility, once a semi moon cycle.

We're to not lie with our mates, while they carry a little one, and as he and I both desire many little ones, this is going to be a task. Bedding her once a full moon cycle doesn't work for me.

The tribe hasn't demanded that I relinquish my claim as clan leader. I had to take a few heads though, as a few rose up to challenge me.

My choice to mate and breed an ooman, was seen as a sign of weakness. I had to let all know, that weakness wasn't in my blood.

Amara's happy, I'm happy, and any day now, I expect my son to join us, on the outside.

It's been one issue after another, ever since I met my ooman mate. She was supposed to be my first kill, but she wasn't worthy of the kill. As it turns out, she was worthy of my love.

I hope that you enjoyed my story, please checkout my other FanFics and original works for free on Google Books, and Inkitt!

Thanks for reading!


	31. The U'darahje - The Abomination: Da'sal

A sample of "The U'darahje: Da'sal" (The Abomination)

The U'darahje - The Abomination: Da'sal

The telling of his life, a half breed, living underground, hidden from the pure bloodied Yautja's, who would end his life, if they knew, that he and others like him, were created and surviving.

My fave characters are back, and at some point it does pick up, where "Predator and Prey" ended. I hope that you enjoy his story!

I was born underground, hidden away from the world, and for good reason. I'm a half breed, a combination of Yautja and ooman, an abomination.

Coming soon!

There are others like me, a community of my people, living with the oomans that aren't supposed to be alive either.

The human numbers grew quickly and vastly, and so a law was made, to control their numbers. They were hunted, and eventually allowed to live in peace, as long as their numbers were kept low.

The human resolution, was to hide the excess humans underground, with the hidden half breeds. A world created by a yautja clan leader, who loved a human, and bred with her.

To be continued...


	32. Da'sal

I was born underground, hidden away from the world, and for good reason. I'm a half breed, a combination of Yautja and ooman, an abomination.

There are others like me, a community of my people, living with the oomans that aren't supposed to be alive either.

The human numbers grew quickly and vastly, and so a law was made, to control their numbers. They were hunted, and eventually allowed to live in peace, as long as their numbers were kept low.

The human resolution, was to hide the excess humans underground, with the hidden half breeds. A world created by a yautja clan leader, who loved a human, and bred with her.

I love the world below, but the predator within longs to be free. The predator within desires to hunt, and we're being denied our true nature. Our diets are strictly plant based, when our bodies desire the bloody taste of flesh. The humans think that it's a paradise, I see it as a place of confinement.

It is beautiful, a beautiful captivity. Living amongst the humans with no body coverings, we're kept away from the other two communities. The other communities are a group of humans, which are mated in a non-traditional way, females with females and males with males. The third community houses humans with alpha males and beta females.

My one wish is to be free of this place, to explore the wonders above.

I spend my days with the other Yautja males, training for a hunt, that we'll never get to experience. "Today, will be different." Our trainer Yah'tu, an elder half breed, joins us in the training room, followed by a few of the young females.

"Today, and until further notice, you'll partner with one of the human females, and train them."

"Why?" I ask, not wanting to deal with a simpering female.

"Because, this is what you're being told to do."

"Yes, but ... why?"

"Choose your partner, and begin please.

Watching as the others are partnering up, I notice one female who's boldly watching me. "Da'sal, come with me." Says, the trainer.

Following him to another room, he beckons me to come closer.

"Must you always question authority?" He whispers, tightly.

"Why not, if I'm being to told to do something, I expect a reason for doing so."

With a heavy sigh, he draws me closer. "It's a social experiment, the human females aren't taking an interest in our males, as they used to. We live long lives, but aren't immortal. We need females to produce offspring."

"I'm not ready to be mated."

"You're way past that stage, and you know it. We expect you to achieve a union from this pairing. Do your duty."

My Duty... a breeder, I've never been so insulted, de-yautjanized...

Going to the world within a world, the sand and craters below us, I spend my evenings exploring them. There's multiple bodies of water in the caves, a favorite pastime for the humans. It's usually quiet when I go there, but tonight there's a sound that some humans make when they're sleeping. Drawing nearer to the sound, it stops and I stop listening.

The footsteps are light, and I surmise that it's a female. Moving closer to her withdrawing steps, the intruder stops. Continuing on, I follow, and the steps instantly are hurried. It's an easy task of catching up to the prowler, as they're backed into a corner in one of the dead end caves.

I can see her, but she can't see me, and running for the only way out, I trip her. Standing over her, she screams again, and asking her to stop, she complies. Interested in how I got down here, I answer her questions, her face registers shock, before she extends a hand to me.

"I'm Amara, and you are?"

"Da'sal."

She's from above ground, and wasn't born on this planet.


	33. Chapter 2 Da

"Da'sal, I need you..." It's my mother, she was the half breed, and my father the human. I'd surpassed them both, at one hundred and twenty five years. My mother living to be only fifty years old in human years, and my father going two years before her.

Our DNA is constantly being broken down with each generation, as we continue to reproduce with the humans. My plans are to go above ground, and find a mate there. a yautja female, to continue my line with.

Memories of her last moments replay in my mind, her face and body, looked to be one hundred and fifty human years. Her body had started to deteriorate in her forties, and she left this world soon after.

"I thought that I would live to see your generation, and then their generation come to fruition." Sitting by her bed, her frail hands in mine. My mandibles making contact with her skin, breaks through and she winces.

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I want you to have something."

Her eyes going to a small box of trinkets, I retrieve it. Opening it, there's a bracelet of jewels inside. "For your mate, it was given to me by my mother when I was mated. Passed down from her mother and so on..."

Tears come to her eyes, and her suffering is too much for me to bear. "Whoever you choose, I hope that she's worthy of you."

Sitting by myself in the common area, my partner from training joins me. Light colored hair, a slender build, and an attractive face, she smiles warmly before taking a seat across from me.

"Hi." She says, unsure.

"Hello."

"You were by yourself, you're always by yourself... I thought that maybe, you'd like some company."

"You're welcome to sit where you like."

Her name's Tamlin, and she's trying desperately to do her "duty". Following me, always trying to start a conversation, and as she takes a seat I come to mine.

"What's wrong?" She asks, as I'm backing away from her. Something's not right, her scent's off. Fighting against the urge, the pull, I leave her.

As soon as I'm a good distance away, the attraction is instantly gone.

We have a don't ask, don't tell principle, but if someone asks, you answer truthfully.

"Pheromones, this came from the oomans from above. They want results, and they want it now." Yah'tu, explains.

"You're forcing unions, where is the integrity in that?"

The integrity lies in the greater good, I know what you long for Da'sal. We all long for it, every yautja... male and female."

I'd come to his home, and demanded answers. He takes a seat, motioning for me to join him.

"We're a dying breed, we need the sun."

"We have light."

"We need direct contact with it, this plant diet isn't 're weaker than the full bloodied yautja's."

"Why do the humans care so much about our numbers?"

"Now you're asking the right questions. They want an army, to take over from above."

"When, in fifty to a hundred years?"

"The breeding program has been ongoing, since the humans merged with us."

"There's not that many of us down here."

"Yes, something to ponder on."

Joining the other's for training, I'm late and almost didn't show. The females are clothed, and not participating. They watch from the sidelines.

I don't even care why, searching for her, she's watching me, and thinking that I should go back out the door, my friend approaches, tossing a sword at me.

"I thought that you wouldn't show, they say that you're like the humans from the other clan, you prefer males."

His sword clashing with mine, I take advantage of his good nature, and take an extra swipe at his head.

"Ah... anger, then it must be true."

Pushing him away, when he atracks again, he laughs heartily at my expense.

"Your human looks lonely, maybe i'll invite her over tonight."

"Do as you wish with her."

"Maybe I will, she's very pleasing to look upon."

Another look in her direction, and I almost take a hit. "Are you not satisfied with your human?"

"Of course, my human's well on her way to carrying my child. They want us to breed them, and so we are."

"How do you know about that?"

"We're not stupid, they bring a harem of females to us, asking us to train them, for what?"

He's tiring too quickly, and I let up, slowing down to match his pace.

"Haven't you noticed, where has your head been? The group is larger, by fifteen more females."

Vua's been my friend since we were young yautja's, and his smile slowly vanishing, followed by confusion, before his hand goes to his heart, more than concerns me.


	34. Chapter 3 Da'sal

Amara, she's been joining me at night, when everyone's sleeping. It's quiet in the caves, as she kneels in front of me.

Letting her examine me, she runs her hands over my arms, before studying my nails. Touching my face, she's unsure as she surveys my mane.

I silently give my approval, and her fingers carefully paw their length. A highly sensitive appendage, her light caresses arouses a sexual reaction.

Alarmed at this need, that I've kept tempered for so long, I stop her inspection. "I'm sorry." She says, as if she'd done something wrong.

"You examine me, as if you don't have a personal interaction with my kind."

"He doesn't let me touch him, like that."

"Your relationship is only physical, then?"

"No, he just doesn't like to be examined I guess."

I know what we're capable of, how we can connect with each other, I wonder if he's made the connection that marks the soul.

Sitting across from me, she settles in for our nightly session. "Guan."

"Night." She replies.

ater." I state, testing her.

"Ju'dha."

"Brave."

"Yeyin, who was that girl that I saw you with?"

Her question comes from out of nowhere, and I'm trying to find her an answer. "I see... a mate?" She Inquires, of my quietness.

"If she was my mate, you would be the first to know."

"Lucky me..."

She's jealous, and i'm pleased. "What's her name?"

"Are you here to talk about her, or attempt to learn something?"

That last part ruffled her feather's, and i'm graced with the "evil eyes".

"Tell me about your family." Those beautiful eyes peering back at me through slits, says it all. She's done with lessons for the night, and I don't want her to leave early.

Exhaling loudly, her posture becomes relaxed. "My mom passed when I was seven, and my dad and aunt raised me."

"No brother's or sisters?"

"An only child, like you."

She's from a planet similar to ours, a place where her people are recruited for the hunt. Per her, they thrive on greed, a constant need that cannot be filled. Monetary gain motivates them, it feeds their purpose. "A pathetic reason for being alive, if you ask me."

"Yeah, but no one's asking you."

Her mate, the human... His tone is usually borderline disrespectful, when he addresses me. "Da'sal's right, we work for the almighty dollar, so that we can attain frivolous material things, until death."

"Well now we're here.. doing what? What is our purpose?"

"I don't know, I'm just enjoying the moment." Replies, Amara.

He's right, we rise everyday to train, join the humans in their festivities, and for what? To give life to half-breeds, for their agenda, is that my purpose?

Amara's taken with her, when she visits her mate's brother. He's very welcoming and doesn't question our relationship. I like him, he's become a good friend, gifting me with a cloak, a device that makes me unable to be seen, and other various weaponry.

Amara's inside with Aduih's mate, while we're enjoying a drink of C'ntlip outside. "Is this going to be your home forever?" I inquiry of him.

Taking his time answering, he take a few more drinks. "For now, until my child is born, and then we'll go back up."

"Do you not fear for your child?"

"Yes, but courage means, that I'm afraid, but I do it anyways. My child is a yautja, it doesn't matter that his mother's a human, yautja blood gives him life, and he'll live as one."

I'm embarrassed... but anger replaces it. "As should you." He adds.

"Are you two going to share, I'm not the one that's pregnant." Says Amara, as she and Giselle joins us.

Taking the sack from me, she takes a small sip, before passing it to Aduih. Taking one last drink, it's placed in my hands, before he joins his wife.

"I'm going back up, for a couple of days." She says, reclaiming the sack.

I'm going to miss her. "But, before I go, I want to share something with you."


	35. Chapter 4 Da'sal

"Hi."

"You decided to forgo the pheromones?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was doing what I was told to do."

After training, I'd gone to visit Vua, he's bedridden, and Tamlin greets me, as I'm existing his home. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing him something to make him feel better."

"What?" I ask, as her hands are empty.

"Me."

I don't care for her, but I feel as if something was taken from me. She was given to me, she belonged to me. "You have a good day, Da'sal." I'm dismissed, and the feeling's odd.

I don't know why, but loneliness must have drove me to accept her invitation,

"Why'd you bring him?" Tamlin's friend, her attempt at whispering is in vain. An assembly of fifteen, she's huddled together in a group of four, the springs is our destination, a vapor filled tube's being passed around, and an hour into it, from my observations, the effects seem to dull the senses.

"What do you mean, why'd I bring him?"

"Forgive her, she's from the "you know what" colony." The dark haired one explains to the group.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"A Yautja-lover, it's so disgusting... how do you even let them touch you?" Says, one.

"He hasn't touched me..."

"But you're supposed to let him right?"

"What...?" Inquires another.

"Yeah, I overheard my father talking about it. The Zure community are now required to have sex with them, it's mandatory."

"It's more than that, we're creating bonds." Tamlin's trying to defend the edict, which isn't being received well.

"Bonds... you're being pimped out to aliens, you can't make this shit up."

"Naly, that was way harsh..." Reprimands, the friend.

"It's the truth, look at it... it's hideous."

Their gazes falling to me, I stare back at them, my eyes lingering on the one that called me ugly. So says the female, that's built like a tree. She has no room to talk...

Turning their backs to me, Tamlin's watching me for a reaction. Finally, her friend forces her to turn away from me, and I leave. I don't even know why I came, wandering the lower levels of the caves, I find myself following her scent.

I'm watching her from the entrance as she disrobes, and enters the water. The females in the community walk around unclothed all day, without any effects on me. The water glistening on her body, causes my skin to warm, and a tightening in the lower part of my body.

I have to look away for a moment, before i'm able to actually enter the room. She doesn't hear my approach, my voice loud echoing off of the cave walls, frightens her. "You scared me!"

We've spent many weeks together, and in that time we've made a connection. She's accepted me, allowing me to take liberties with her body, without fully making her mine. She calls me her friend, all of her sexual conquests bear the same label. I plan on forcing her to do away with it, when it comes to me.

"Hi."

"You decided to forgo the pheromones?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was doing what I was told to do."

After training, I'd gone to visit Vua, he's bedridden, and Tamlin greets me, as I'm existing his home. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing him something to make him feel better."

"What?" I ask, as her hands are empty.

"Me."

I don't care for her, but I feel as if something was taken from me. She was given to me, she belonged to me. "You have a good day, Da'sal." I'm dismissed, and the feeling's odd.

I don't know why, but loneliness must have drove me to accept her invitation,

"Why'd you bring him?" Tamlin's friend, her attempt at whispering is in vain. An assembly of fifteen, she's huddled together in a group of four, the springs is our destination, a vapor filled tube's being passed around, and an hour into it, from my observations, the effects seem to dull the senses.

"What do you mean, why'd I bring him?"

"Forgive her, she's from the "you know what" colony." The dark haired one explains to the group.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"A Yautja-lover, it's so disgusting... how do you even let them touch you?" Says, one.

"He hasn't touched me..."

"But you're supposed to let him right?"

"What...?" Inquires another.

"Yeah, I overheard my father talking about it. The Zure community are now required to have sex with them, it's mandatory."

"It's more than that, we're creating bonds." Tamlin's trying to defend the edict, which isn't being received well.

"Bonds... you're being pimped out to aliens, you can't make this shit up."

"Naly, that was way harsh..." Reprimands, the friend.

"It's the truth, look at it... it's hideous."

Their gazes falling to me, I stare back at them, my eyes lingering on the one that called me ugly. So says the female, that's built like a tree. She has no room to talk...

Turning their backs to me, Tamlin's watching me for a reaction. Finally, her friend forces her to turn away from me, and I leave. I don't even know why I came, wandering the lower levels of the caves, I find myself following her scent.

I'm watching her from the entrance as she disrobes, and enters the water. The females in the community walk around unclothed all day, without any effects on me. The water glistening on her body, causes my skin to warm, and a tightening in the lower part of my body.

I have to look away for a moment, before i'm able to actually enter the room. She doesn't hear my approach, my voice loud echoing off of the cave walls, frightens her. "You scared me!"

We've spent many weeks together, and in that time we've made a connection. She's accepted me, allowing me to take liberties with her body, without fully making her mine. She calls me her friend, all of her sexual conquests bear the same label. I plan on forcing her to do away with it, when it comes to me.

I know that we're much more than that, and she'll have to accept it, I'll make her accept it.

Returning back from her visit from up top, she's unsettled, and vengeful. Snapping at me with her words. I'd taken her to my home, and she'd examined the images of my family, the furniture, paintings. She has a habit of making a long study of things, even touching the wall.

Entering my mother's room, she goes to a drawing of me. I've left it as it was, when she moved on into the next world. "She was an artist?"

"Yes."

"She was talented."

She doesn't verbally acknowledge my pain, as I keep it well hidden. Taking my hand as she exits, she gives it a gentle squeeze. "Following her to my rooms, she does a long scrutiny of the ornamentation, before running and diving onto the bedding arranged in a corner of the room. "Oh my god... this is amazing! I don't know how you all get the cloth to be so soft, but it's like sleeping on clouds!" She says, burying her face in the bedding.

I'm silent watching her, as she flails about on the coverings. Her shoes are kicked off, and she invites me to join her. Beckoning me with a smile, I go to her, and pulling me to her, I take in her scent. I love her fragrance...

The urge to sample her flesh is overpowering, and suppressing this need, I instead taste her skin. Her fingers exploring the sensitive parts on my head, I lose control ripping at her clothing. She's alarmed for just a moment, her excitement coursing through my body, from her fingers locked in my mane.

Her clothing's shredded, as we both attempt to remove them. Her fingers working their magic again, I have no self control. She's leading me, and I accept my role. I receive her urging, her directions, and I obey... My tongue slowly making it's way down past her stomach, her legs tremble, I can smell the dew between her thighs. Begging me to stake my claim, but I cannot, instead I do what I can... taking my pleasure from giving her pleasure.

A visit to Aduih's, and some c'ntlip later, we're above ground. "Before I go, I want to share something with you." Her words to me, before she led me to the another part of the community. A part that I'd yet to explore, it's in our community, A back way that leads up above.


	36. Chapter 5 Da'sal

An epidemic, it spread like wildfire. I'd used the secret exit, to gain access to the underground community, to visit my friend.

"They're tainted... all of them..."

"Who?" I inquire.

"The females, the humans..."

It's an effort, to even speak. His health is dwindling, and he's fading fast.

"Yah'tu... he knows..."

He loses consciousness, and my fist making contact with the wall, a hole emerges.

Going to Yah'tu's home, he's not there. I wait, and when he doesn't appear, I spend the night in the caves. Going to his home again in the early hours, it's apparent that he hasn't been there all night.

I pack a few things, from my home and taking one last look at it, a commotion causes me to draw my sword.

My brother's and sisters are engaged in various battles with the humans. The strong are trying to help the weaker to safety.

A shout in my direction, and I cut down the human charging me. A few more come for me, and it's an easy task of dispatching them.

Joining the fight, it's mayhem as more humans descend upon us. Cutting them down this time takes longer, as a few of us fall at their hands.

We mange to reduce their numbers, and the rest flee. "They'll be back." Says one.

"What's going on here, why are the humans attacking us?" I ask.

"They came for the sick, taking them and not bringing them back."

"Where were they taking them?"

"Above, Yah'tu tried to interfere and they killed him, that's what sparked this."

"We have to go." Says another, helping one to his feet.

Bile spews from his mouth, and he falls. "We have nowhere to go, at least not with them." States a male, referring to the ill.

"He's right." One of the sick, and the others agree.

Searching for Vua, he's not here, and I head in the direction of his home. "He's not there, they took him." Hetyl, says.

"Take us where you went." He adds.

"You're the one that left?"

"Where did you go?"

Where were you?"

Their questions come quick and fast, and I'm more than willing to help, but where will I take them?"

It's a problem that I don't want, but these are my people, It's my duty.

"Who are all of these people?"

I didn't want to hide them underneath my home, so we built homes, and we have our own clan.

We'd built a wall, which is monitored day and night. We'd assisted the sick in moving on to the other life, before coming up. We don't want to be bothered, and we're thriving, while getting to know this new world above.

Amara has had her child, she'd been away for a few moon cycles, and returning, she and aduih were escorted in by a guard.

"My people." I answer, as Aduih leaves her in my care.

"The ones from below?"

"Yes."

"Why would you bring them up here? It's bad enough that you're here, the clan tolerates you..."

"Your words are insulting, we belong up here."

"I'm just saying, I don't want anything to happen to you, because of them."

"I'm their leader, what happens to them, happens to me."

The worry showing on her face, I pull her close. It's been a long time since I've held her, and lifting her into my arms, I can hear her heart quicken.

I love her, and taking her to my room, I show her just how much.

I'd taken satisfaction from her before, but never in this way. My first time being with any female, and the gratification's immense. The walls of her sex tightening, squeezing my staff, I've never felt anything like this before.

Her body moving in tune with mine, I have to keep a firm hold on her, as she's not adjusting well to my length. Slowing my pace, the sharp bite of her nails digging into my skin ceases. Her body's no longer tense, and her grip relaxes.

Beneath me, her body gives mine pleasure, her essence fully opening, It's an effort to not surrender to her charms. Her skin's soft, as my hand slowly runs the expanse of her stomach. Reaching it's destination, my fingers close around her throat.

A murmur of approval from her, and her legs lock around me, drawing me deeper into her center. Her hips keep pace with my rhythm, the warm wetness of her sex sending waves of pleasure through every fibre of my being.

"Amara..." I state in warning, as I don't want this to end.

With an enticing smile, she stops her torture all together. "I'm not going anywhere." She says, moving quickly from my grasp. Forcefully pushing me back on the bedding, she's atop me, her lips slowly making their way downwards.

Her entrance brush against the top of my stalk, and unable to control myself, I gently lower her down my length. "Da'sal...!:" She whispers, when her limit has been reached.

The roll of her hips gyrating steadily, the silky pulsating pull of her sheath, it's pure ecstasy. The intensity of our copulation is overwhelming, and holding her hips still, I pause our session. "Don't do that..." She admonishes. Retaking control, she rides me with a strong passion, eager to please.

Her strokes forceful and hard, her tempo increases, and I warn her with a low growl, to cease her reckless behavior. Her fingers finding their way into my locs, the rush of energy from her to me, it's a plethora of sexual stimulus.

An overabundance of pleasure, I'm unable to hold back anymore... I release my seed into her womb.


	37. Chapter 6 Da'sal

"You've only been here a few days..."

"I know, but I have to get back. I can't leave my child, for so long."

"You're welcome to bring him with you, I'll keep you safe."

"Vata won't allow that, maybe you could move closer."

"You know that I can't."

"I'll be back."

"When?"

"Soon..."

"When?"

"Two days..." She replies, with a smile.

I don't want her to go, but she has to, leaving me in a state of agitation, her words concern me. "Move closer." How are we supposed to make this work?

I won't live separately from my children, apparently none of us thought this through enough. He won't leave his clan, and neither will I, so we have a dilemma. And so, I go about trying to resolve this issue.

Hunting Tillk, a large horned beast, who's meat we favor, four in number, we slowly stalk the herd. Quietly, and light footed, we come upon them. Each of us with eyes on our prey, I silently give my approval for the attack.

Spears at the ready, we bombard them, and taking down two, the other's flee. Together we work to bring down a third, it's fast, and two hunters going to the trees, Aiyia and I stay on the ground.

Pursuing the creature, it catches up to the the herd, and it seems that we've become the prey. The herd's turned on us, split into two groups, they have us surrounded.

A few aggressive snorts, and feet stamping, we look to each other, raising our spears. We're in agreeance, we'll take a few with us. In unison, they charge us. The sound of wave blasts echos around us, and the beasts closest to use fall.

Confused, our attackers scatter, and not sure what exactly happened, we examine the fallen. Perfect holes in the heads of five. We don't see them, but we can sense their presence.

"You desire their flesh, and they desire yours."

The voice comes from the trees, and after a careful watch, I can see him.

"Show yourself!" Demands Aiyia.

He moves to another tree, before dropping soundlessly to the ground. She's still looking to the trees, and tapping her shoulder with my weapon I show her his position. Coming closer, he appears before us, and she's enamored of his size. Her weapon's lowered, and she's taken a nonthreatening posture.

"Why are there so many of you? Where do you come from?" He inquires.

"That's of no concern of yours."

"So there are more of you."

It's a statement, and knowing what will come next, he doesn't disappoint.

"U'darahje...!"

Unsure, Aiyia still doesn't raise her sword. Moving closer, the stench of death is upon him, fresh blood. Our brother's can't be heard, and they would have appeared by now.

The crack of his whip's quick, and rolling out of it's way, it lashes the air near my head. Brandishing a weapon, he fires, pinning Aiyia to the nearest tree. Wrist blades extended, he attacks, and using my spear, i'm able to counteract his assaults.

"Ah...!" Aiyia's screams, commands my attention, the net's closing in on her tightening, glowing as it draws nearer. As it slices her skin, something sharp pierces my shoulder. The yautja's right blade digs deeper, and the other's raised to take my head. I raise my spear to his stomach, ripping the flesh on the way up, his deep bellow's louder than Aiyia's wails.

The blade's pulled from my shoulder, and backing away from me, I throw my spear. A strangled roar as it pierces his chest, I close the distance between us, forcing him to his knees. Retrieving my spear, I drive it through his heart.

"There were two others, they didn't follow me, but they were watching." I address the assembled mass, they wanted answers for the dead hunters.

"Who's to say, that you didn't do this?"

I'd brought Aiyia back, a pile of chopped up flesh, and returning to search for our brother's, they were hanging from the trees, reduced to prey, skinned.

"What would have been my motive?" I answer.

"The lust for the hunt has drove you mad."

"We all crave the hunt, but not like this, this is barbaric, my own people? I have plenty to hunt, I wouldn't have brought you up here for this."

"Da'sal saved us, he could have left us down there, is this the honor that we bestow upon him, lies.. accusations?" Says Hetyl, his words silencing them.

"They'll search for us, they'll find us, and we'll be ready. I add, taking my leave of them.


	38. Chapter 7 Da'sal

Oerds - Yautja horses - my made up word -

Adhuin - Ad Who win

The days are long, and the nights even longer, following the trail left by the humans, we end up twenty one moon cycles away from our clan. The journey was worth it, we've located their base. They don't hide, they live above ground with another clan. We'd been watching them the entire morning, no walls to protect them, and we find out why. Hidden in the trees, they'd been watching us, watch them.

"How are they able to keep this place hidden?"

Vua looks well, he's been modified. Now he stands the length of an untainted Yautja. The sick Yautja's were being modified, and now they request that I deliver my clan to them. They want to do the same to us, so that we can become their soldiers, bring down the Yautja's that rule this land, one clan at a time.

"A cloak, over the entire compound."

Taking in the entire compound, it's immense. "How many are there?" I inquire.

"Enough, to destroy every clan on Prime, I suspect."

"Is this our fight?" I ask, of him.

"It is..., accept this union with the humans, so that our clan can be safe, and your little ones can be safe."

We'd been transformed also, a revision that made us sick to the point of death. Days... many moon cycles spent away from our people, as we recover. We're released, given gifts of weapons, and a herd of Oerds, beasts for us to travel on. The agreement has been made, the humans are our ally.

Returning home, we receive favorable and negative results. I send the ones for the alterations to the humans, and the ones against it take counsel with me.

"There's nothing wrong with us, to accept this change, acknowledges that we are lesser!"

"I am the same, no matter my size..." I state.

"No, now you're an abomination!"

"This will guarantee that we'll live in peace with the other clans. Our brothers nearby, not all of them agree with their leader concerning our right to live as one of them, to even be alive."

"And he only agrees because he's bred a half-breed!"

The small gathering of resisters are hard to appease, and we just might have to abandon them, send them on their way, into a world that does not want them.

"You're supposed to lead us!"

I thought that's what I was doing...

"What the hell happened to you?"

Aduih as Amara's escort, is silent, his eyes given evidence of mistrust, and disturbance.

"Did you all hit a growth spurt or something? Which is hard to believe, because it's too late in the game to be..."

"Would you leave us, Aduih?" I interrupt her ranting.

"Shall I wait at the gate?" He asks, exiting without waiting for a response.

"Now that was just rude, he's your friend."

"And not one of us..."

"Whoa... What's going on?"

My trust in her is too generous, I don't know if I should discuss the affairs of the clan with her. She's mated to the leader, of our enemy.

Her questioning gaze, turns to exasperation, as she waits for my response.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Let me enjoy you, our issues shouldn't worry you."

An incredulous huff from her, and she heads to the door. "You have to understand my position." I say, stopping her from leaving.

"Da'sal, I came to see you, not to argue."

"Then see me..."

I was able to get her to stay with me longer than two days at a time. She'd left me, and returned with her son, a handsome child. "He's growing quickly." I note of his size.

Watching him with the young one's, he's three times their length, but he's the younger of the group. Adhuin, he's a fast learner, strong and full of life.

I knew this happiness would be short lived, as Amara didn't get the father's consent to bring him here.

Following me to the gate, Vata's let in. "Where are they?"

"Safe, with me and my people."

Take me to them." He demands.

Leading him to Amara and his child, he gather's him up into his arms, and proceeds to leave with him.

"What are you doing?"

She's reaching for him, and is pushed away. "You can stay, but my child goes with me, he's to not leave the clan again, do you understand?"

"I should be able to take him, wherever I please."

"Do you understand me, Amara!" His raised voice, alerts the guards, and weapons are raised. Motioning for them to lower them, Vata's insulted. "What's happened to you all?" His gaze wandering over all of us, he notices for the first time, our height.


	39. Chapter 8 Da'sal

She doesn't know what to say, her response is silence. Vata's given her a choice, her son and him or me.

I'd left his question unanswered, and she'd done the same for his stipulation.

"You'll choose us, or I'll force you too."

His rage filled threat is received with low growls, and a few words of disdain.

"Wait!"

Going to him, she takes his hand. "I'm going with you."

Her words hurt, but I'm relieved that she didn't say "I choose you", there's hope.

Looking back at me, one last time, before she exits the gate, she doesn't need to say anything, her eyes says it all.

I love her too.

Strange, for the last of the clan to not return to us, after many moons spent away, and even stranger still, for Aduih to be at our gates.

Receiving him with an embrace, he delivers a written correspondence.

"Da'sal,  
I love you, so please don't think ill of me, and the choices that I've had to make. I'm unable to do as Vata has requested, and choose between you both, so I've had to choose the next best thing, the only other option. I've chosen my people, and our children.

I'll raise them, in the ways and traditions of the yautja, and ensure that they know you both, their fathers. Don't worry, I'll be taken care of, and we'll be safe.

I love you..."

Our children...?

"My brother received a similar letter, she left... if you know where she went, tell me, so that I can bring her back." Says, Aduih.

Her people... the humans... she couldn't have known where the others are.

Going back to the human colony, my people are nowhere to be seen. Watching the guards, and the scouts for them, my request as to their placement is denied.

"Is my friend Vua available?"

My chaperone around the colony, a female, dark of skin, attractive and of great height for a human.

"He's indisposed at the moment." She says, accepting a letter from a messenger.

"But I can be of assistance..." Another female, of small height, lighter skin tone, and a brash personality, interrupts us.

"Da'sal, this is Joy, my assistant. She can answer any additional questions that you have." Promptly taking her leave of us, Joy's smiling invitingly at me.

"You're Amara's friend, right?"

"She's my mate."

"And you're probably like her other mate, afraid to take another to mate."

"Actually no, a second mate is the answer to an issue that I have."

"Well... Da'sal, maybe I can be of assistance to you after all."

I heard her offer, but someone has my full attention... Giselle, Aduih's mate.

She's the head of the human colony, and she was able to tell me about my people. They're in battle with the ancients, the city of Zhen, the heart of the yautja. Weapons, scientific discoveries, and so much more, stems from there.

"Recall them!' I demand, of her revelation.

"The order has been given, and it stands."

Beckoning to the guards, they surround me. Drawing my weapon, I wait for their attack.

"You're a friend to us, Da'sal. We have no quarrel with you, but I must ask that you leave us. Your people will be returned to you, when the war is over."

Amara wasn't there, per Giselle, and they sent me on my way, without my people. Returning home, Vata and his people are waiting outside of our gates. It's a multitude, a horde of warriors, and I know that this can't be only his people.

No greeting, just...

"Will you stand with us?"

I don't hesitate, I take his offered arm.

"Yes."


	40. Chapter 9 Da'sal

Semi moon cycle is 6 months

The command was given, Zhen was the first to be attacked, and then came the order for all clans on Prime to be exterminated. This was being planned from the start, when the humans were forced to go underground.

Never has there been a battle like this, destroying our brother's, my people. But it must be done, the humans are out of control.

Twelve clans united as one, we work as mercenaries on our traveling beasts. We aide our brothers, clan after clan, we help them to eliminate the human warriors. Our destination, Zhen...

A loud shout goes up all around me, as the last warrior of our enemy falls, at the hands of Vata. A warrior, bearing my clan's mark, his head's discarded like vermin. No time to rest, we take to our beasts, riding hard into the night.

Zhen greets us, with the dawn, smoke billowing from buildings, war cries, and looking to the sky, a battle's ongoing from above. How they were able to hold out for a half a semi moon cycle, speaks volumes of their combat skills.

Joining the battle, we attack from behind, as Zhen holds the fortress from the front. We fight until there's no one left standing. The fighters from above retreat, and we're called upon to assist with the disposal of the dead.

Returning home, there's not much to return home to. Most of my people were sent to war, and may moons pass, before a few start to come back to us.

"I've been sent to you as a gift, a thank you for your support." The human female, Joy. One has to give her credit for her perseverance. She's beautiful, but I'm only concerned with one female right now.

"It's a shame that i'll have to send it back."

EPILOGUE

I'd left my people, I'd gone in search of her. Back down below, to the humans still living below ground. Where else would she have gone?

She'd made the caves their home, a part that was sectioned off and claimed as hers.

"My own clan..." She says, with a smile.

Her stomach's full to bursting, and Adhuin's grown immensely over the past few moon cycles.

"Does he know where you are?" I inquire.

"Not yet."

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I will, soon... but i'm afraid." She replies, quietly.

"He should know where his son is."

"I know."

She's quiet the entire journey to Vata's clan, and upon reaching our destination, Vata's waiting. I'd told Aduih, so that Vata would expect our arrival. He's not ill at ease with her, instead he's grateful and considerate of her condition.

Thanking me for returning her, I make my solicitation. She's resting in his home, and Adhuin's by his side as I make my appeal.

"Soon i'll be a father, Amara's not going to leave our child, and neither am I. So if it is your will, I am asking to become one with the Vohtou clan."

"And what of your people?"

"They come with me, but will remain separate."

"If I say no, Amara will give me no peace. If I agree, your clan will come under my rule, they will no longer answer to you."

His demand is easy to accept, I never wanted to lead.

"I'll require a second little one, before yours."

"And yet, you'll have to wait your turn." He responds.

We both have a light chuckle, before I accept his arm.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed his story!


	41. The Era of the two chieftains

Amara's sons, one from each of her mates are at war over the Vohtou tribe. Adhuin, Vata's son claimed control over the clan after Da'sal's reign has ended. Ta'jaal, son of Da'sal declares his right to the clan and will do whatever it takes to get what's rightfully his. Neither will give in to the other's demands and a fight to the death is the only deciding factor as to who will lead the clan.

Miska was captured and brought back to Prime as a gift for the clan leader. Earth was her home and she's determined to get back there. That is until she meets Ta'Jaal. He's kind, patient and courageous, fighting not only for the clan but for her love.

Adhuin wants to do what his father and uncle couldn't, keep their bloodline strong by not mixing with the oomans. He's dead set on breeding out the ooman ties to his blood when Miska's arrival threatens not only his will but his heart.

It's been a long day, waiting for my mother's mate to pass on into the other realm. Ta'jaal my half-brother waits by his side. He knew the end was near and at his request, lies in his burial chamber.

A solid container marked with his familial name. His last breath is taken on a whisper, words for his son's ears only. Letting out a small breath of relief that he is no longer amongst the living. I can now take the throne, the clan is mine to lead.

Alone in my home, I make ready for the preparations. A ceremony is to be held in my honor. Watching my reflection on the reflective surface, I take one last look at the old me. I will no longer be the son of Vata, the half-breed.

The hated moniker strewn about in provocation by would-be usurpers, causes instant anger. My fists clenched at my side, I take a deep breath to temper my rage.

"I am Adhuin, tribal leader." I state arrogantly and with another deep breath, I head out to greet my clan as their chieftain.

The drums keep a steady beat, as I watch my people gathered in celebration of their leader.

Proudly I accept the offerings placed at my feet by the mothers of young females. They're lined up bearing gifts, eager to please.

As the son of the previous leader, I've had my choice of many females. One specific one, in particular, Yu'an.

Her place by my side secured, she's not threatened by the females being presented to me.

A mother greets me with her daughter who has a small smile for me. I receive a bow from each of them before they're promptly ushered away by the guards.

Another glance in Yu'ans direction and she's watching the spectacle. All it would take was one scowl of disapproval from her and I'd send them all away.

Instead, I get a small enticing smirk, before her attention is returned to her company.

"Tribal leader Adhuin, we have a special gift for you." A hunter states, as two others carry in a large covered cage.

The cloth is removed and all goes quiet. The drums have stopped their beating and conversations have ended.

The contents of the cage peers back at me as I stare at it.

"Your father and elder father's approved of these beings, we thought that you..."

"Well, you thought wrong, dispose of it."

The uprising in my father's time by the humans has left a rift between them and the Yautja. My mother's dying wish was for me to let them be, to not eliminate them all as I've a mind to.

They're a constant reminder of who I am, the sullied weaker part of my bloodline.

"Let's not start your reign off with deliberate cruelty." Says Astba quietly. An elder, he's seen nine generations of my family rule the clan. His words are deeply valued.

"I have no use for it."

"Take her in as a pet, for show. Treat her well, tensions are already high between the humans and Yautja. Let's set the example for your mother's memory. We can coexist, we just have to try."

For my mother... "Take her to my dwelling."

The drums resume their beating and everyone resumes their conversations. A look in Yu'ans direction and this time I do see a scowl, deep and menacing.


	42. Adhuin

"Get rid of it!" States Yu'an violently kicking the cage, which sends it and the human inside toppling over.

"Fuck you, you ugly bitch!" That comes from the human inside the cage. One would think that she'd have the decency to cower, to at least show fear.

Yu'an doesn't understand the language but she definitely understands the heated expression on the human's face.

For her insult, she receives another harsh kick. This time the cage slams into the wall rattling the occupant. "Leave her be." I advise Yu'an, who's not done terrorizing the woman.

"I want her gone, now!"

"So do I, but Astba thinks that I should keep her as a pet. Set the example for the clan, that we can live peacefully with them."

"We don't have to set anything, kill it.!"

"What is it about this human that threatens you so? She means nothing to me."

"Your family has a history of mating with these things. You're the product of that, a half-breed."

My mandibles flaring angrily at the one word, she stands her ground. "We all know of your father's and uncle's legacy, insignificance is in the blood. You'll end it or I will."

"I said, leave her be." My statement halts her steps in the human's direction.

"I demand that you..."

"You don't command me, I am the clan leader. And no matter how insignificant part of my bloodline is, I am still your superior. Now leave me."

"Adhuin..."

"Now!"

A quick glance in the human's direction, she's seething with rage but unable to do anything about it. An angry growl at me and I'm left with the human.

Watching the exchange from the cage, she backs away as I draw nearer. Setting it to rights, I unlock it and head outside.

It only takes a few seconds for her head to appear before it disappears right back inside.

"Come with me, if you try to escape you'll be hunted and killed."

"You know my language?'

"Obviously..."

It's early, the heat from the rays of the sun are restorative. Eyes closed, I raise my face to it, reveling in the health-giving heat.

"Are we going to stand around all day looking stupid, or are you going to take me to where we need to go?"

I don't know what to make of her, splashing around in the water without a care. She'd removed her clothing, and ran into it happily.

I'd only met her the other day, and she doesn't seem fearful at all.

She acts as if this isn't new to her. "Come out of the water."

"I'm not done." She goes under again, this time reemerging with a leer as she's farther away from the place where she disappeared.

Rubbing the water from her eyes, she surveys her surroundings and proceeds to move a greater distance from the land.

"You've gone too far, come back."

A mocking laugh and she's moving quickly in the opposite direction. I've never seen any being move that fast in the water.

Ignoring my warning about being hunted, she's attempting to escape.

With a sigh and one last look at the path that she's taking, I head back to out to our encampment.

"I'm not a hunter."

"We all know that, but I'm asking that you help the others search for her."

My half-brother's a problem, he and the others like him. Other half-breeds that were hidden underneath the ground.

I haven't made it known yet, but I want them removed from our lands. "I have better things to do."

"Like what, you contribute nothing to the clan." I counter.

"You're right, but I will soon."

"What do you mean?"

Waiting for his response, he takes his time answering. Eyeing me as I watch him, I can hardly wait for my mother's refuse to be forced out.

We've never gotten along, no matter how hard my mother tried to force us.

"I'll help in the search for your ooman."

"Good, bring her back unharmed."

Leaving him, I'm confronted by Yu'an. She's doesn't seem to be in a good mood either. She's stepped in front of me, stopping me from moving forward by blocking my path.

"You've sent the hunters after her, why?"

"To bring her back."

"Yes, but why? She chose to leave, let her go."

I don't know why, either. For some reason, I feel responsible for her. "She's my pet."

"So, you've claimed her?" She inquires.

Have I? I know nothing about her, and I don't want to know either. I'm going down the same path that my forefathers took.

I can't have this. It goes against all that I stand for and believe in.

"I'll send word for the hunters to end her when they do find her."

Her smile is rewarding as I will away the feelings of guilt.


	43. Chapter 43 Miska

I'd gotten away from those creatures. I'd swarm until the adrenaline left my body. Exhausted and feeling more than a little lightheaded, I'd made my way onto land.

Shaken, hungry and worn out, I'd taken shelter under a tree, similar to our whispering willows on earth.

I don't know where I'm at but I know that it isn't the planet where I'm from. I'd been shopping at the market was the last thing that I remember, before waking up in some cave.

I'd found others that had the same experience, we must have been drugged. But we were all in the same boat, something was hunting and picking us off one by one.

Creatures similar to us, but not like us. Large reptilian like monsters that intrigued me more than frightened me.

I'd been spared, the only one left of my makeshift team. Captured, placed on an aircraft and presented before what seemed to be a leader, I guess.

I was shocked to hear him speak my language, guttural and yet perfectly fluent.

It was nice of him to let me bathe, or attempt to, as I'd put as much distance as I could between him, his people and me.

Sleeping fitfully under the protection of the tree, I'd dreamt of my family and my fur baby Mika. I miss them...

Awakened by a hand over my mouth, I'm pulled up and away from my safe haven.

"Oof...!" The abrupt welcome back from dreamland is distressing.

In the darkness I'm blind as I wait for my eyes to adjust.

Pressed against my attacker's hard torso, I claw at the hand covering my mouth.

Dragged backward I plant my feet into the dirt to try to stop our progression.

A low warning growl in response puts a stop to that.

Running my hand along its arm, I know that it's one of them and give up on my fight to get away.

I've been manhandled by these beings on more than one occasion and it almost cost me my life.

Letting it lead me, I can hear the sound of running water and hope blooms and then dies when I feel a sharp pain in my side.

I'm released, my hands make contact with something sharp sticking out of my stomach. In a state of shock, I turn to face my attacker.

By the light of the three moons, I see it.

In a daze, I can hear it's words. They're directed at someone else, a language that I don't speak.

They're there, more than one. I don't dare confirm it but I can feel them.

In disbelief that this is it, that I'll not see my family again, I hazard a glance at my injury and collapse from the trauma of it all.

I awaken to the sounds of... nothing. It's deathly quiet, and bright.

I'm on something soft and fluffy, and stretching I roll over and a ceiling greets my eyes.

It was all a bad dream. Smiling contentedly, I take a deep breath and sit up.

The sight of something that looks to be edible and a container on a table, forces a rumble from my stomach.

I'm starving and insanely thirsty all of a sudden and attack it like a maniac.

It's strange, an exotic fruit but delicious. Surveying the room while I'm gobbling up the food, it dawns on me that I don't recognize this room.

Still munching happily the sounds of lips smacking and hungry gulps of a spicy drink comes to an abrupt end, when one of those creatures from my dream enters the room.

My grip on the drink pouch tightens as we stare at each other. I guess I wasn't dreaming.

"I wouldn't drink to much of that."

Do they all speak english?

"Where am I and who are..." Oh my god. My body seems to radiate which a heightened sensitivity and warmth.

"My lips part and a small breath of air escapes on a whisper. Nothing else matters except the need to quell the ache that's started between my thighs.

Clad only in my bra and panties my fingers start an exploration on their own.

Leaving a trail of fire in their wake as they make their way agonizingly slowly downwards, I revel in the tingling pleasure.

The pouch is removed from my clutches by the man-like being, and my inspection immediately turns to his body.

The texture of his skin's rough and incites a spark of excitement that sends a jolt to my lower region.

My examination is stopped as soon as it started.

My wrists in his hands, the long talon like nails were intimidating before are a turn on now.

I wonder what they would feel like as they gently teased my body.

"You've had to much to drink. It's a stimulant, do you understand?"

Yeah, I do. I understand that I need something that only a man can provide. Or in this case, a man-like creature.

Trying to remove myself from his hold, my heart rate's increased and a beat, steady and consistent has me squeezing my legs together.

I don't know how I ended up back on the fluffy softness but he's atop me with my arms above my head.

My legs open and instinctively go around his waist. YES! I'm into the kinky and the weird.

He's busy binding my hands to the wall, as the anticipation builds.

Grinding my groin against the cloth covering of his sex, he rises and not in the way that I had hoped.

"By sunset you should be well again."

Wait... what?

Twisting and turning I try to break my bonds. My body's aflame with a scorching need and my suitor of choice denies me.

He leaves me in a state of anger and agitation.


	44. Chapter 44 Ta'jaal

My brother wanted me to find his ooman and I did.

I found her and had to wound her, to get the trackers to believe that my brother's request had been fulfilled.

I'd taken her to my father's home. His beginnings, when he came up from the underground world.

It's just the two of us here, the C'ntlip that she'd consumed is gone from her body.

"I'm hungry."

She's ventured from my home, wrapped in a covering. For a guest, she's high-handed.

"I've prepared food, join me."

"I don't eat raw meat."

"Fortunately for you, my mother taught me how to prepare food for oomans."

"Is that what I am?" She asks, settling in across from me.

The covering's dipped low and noticing my watch of her, she pulls it tighter around her shoulders.

"I left clothing for you."

"It's too revealing. I didn't get abducted by aliens just to parade around in a tramp's uniform."

"Tramp?" I ask, placing the cooked meat and plants on a trencher for her.

"Call girl, escort, streetwalker?"

The plate's accepted with an irritated huff.

"Whore?"

"I see." I state.

"You have a broad understanding of our words, where did you learn it?" She inquires, sniffing the contents before devouring the food.

"My mother was like you."

"A human?"

"Yes."

"Was she a sex slave?"

"She accepted my father as her mate and my half-brother's father."

"Wait, so one there are humans here, and two they willing have sex with... your kind?"

"As I recall not too long ago, you made a crude offering of your body."

Watching her reaction with barely concealed amusement, it's always a pleasure to watch their faces change hues.

"I was not myself." She says with a sniff.

"I understand, what you place on your body is your choice. No one will pay any mind to you walking around in what I found you in earlier. We're not the monsters that you think we are."

"Ha!" She says rising to finish her meal inside.

Watching her departure, I find her form very pleasing. "Cocaine is helluva drug!" She states, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Cocaine is helluva drug, what does that phrase mean?" I inquire of my ooman friend.

The laughter that follows is loud and good-humored.

"Where did you learn this?"

"A woman."

"A newly minted woman?"

"She's not been on Prime that long."

"After your mother, I thought that there were to be no more humans brought in."

"She was a gift for my brother."

"So then how did she end up in your arms?"

"She didn't."

"No woman can resist supreme bloodlines, ooman, yautja or other."

"The phrase?"

"It's when you say or do something that doesn't make sense, then you blame it on the drug. Hence, cocaine is a helluva drug."

Still not truly understanding, I try to make sense of it.

"It's like when you're the victor of the hunt, as you've obtained the most trophies and when offered many wives, you say no I only want just the one. Hence, C'ntlip is a helluva drug."

"I see." I state in deep understanding.

There's a moment of silence as I completely absorb the meaning before we share a laugh.

"I'd like to meet her."

"Soon, but I'm here for another matter."

"And that is?"

"The role of chieftain belongs to me."

"Of what tribe?" He asks wryly.

"This is not the time for wit."

"Unfortunately I know your brother a little too well." He says, making a gesture towards his face.

My brother and he shared the love of a female yautja, with the latter taking a blade to the face. A marking to show that it would be in my friend's favor to relent.

And he did, Yu'an belongs to my brother now.

"He won't give up the tribe."

"My father was the last chieftain it belongs to me."

"Yes, but his father before yours was the chieftain. He stems from generations of them, he has as much right as you to it. Or anyone for that matter, who would dare attempt to take it from him."

"He wants the half-breeds to be separated from the Vohtou tribe."

"Well, he is the chieftain he can do as he wishes."

"Our father's got the tribe to accept the unification of the pure-bloods and the half-breeds. He wishes to undo this, even though he himself is a half-breed."

"Well, he is the chieftain."

"Have you anything else to say besides that?"

"What are you going to do Ta'jaal, challenge him?"

"If it is the only way to keep the peace amongst the pure and the halves, then yes I will."

"Perhaps there is another way." He states.


	45. Chapter 45 Adhuin

"They've all gone."

"Good they don't belong, they never did."

"It goes without saying but the same fault that you find in them lies within your own blood."

A private meeting with Astba, his words inspire my anger. "My father, his father, and his father and their fathers all led the clan."

"That makes no difference and you know it."

"You're wrong it makes a world of difference." I counter.

"Your brother will not take kindly to this." He states, with his back to me.

He's wrathful but because he's an elder and a revered family friend, I ignore his disrespect.

"Where is he?" He'd not returned since he'd carried out my request to have the ooman found and ended.

"I do not know."

My brother, his extended absence doesn't sit well with me.

"Perhaps we should seek him out."

"Now that's the first wise request that you've made since you've taken the clan."

Astba seems to be enjoying his elder status a bit too much.

"But there are other matters besides the hybrids." He says with a deep sigh.

The council of elders, there's havoc amongst them. Some of our people chose to go with the half-breeds as they'd chosen them as mates.

"You've sent them away and do you know where they've gone?"

I don't care where they've gone as long as they're not here.

"Ta'jaal has declared his right to the clan. Were you aware?"

I was not.

"His claim has no value."

"Be that as it may, he has his own clan now and he intends to take the Vohtou as his.

"If my brother wants the clan, then it's within his right to seek a fair battle for it." I'm not afraid, I'll be the victor.

"We won't be governed by an abomination." States an elder.

"My brother's father was a half-breed and he was the chieftain."

And not to mention that our current chieftain..."

"Your father gave him leadership of the clan until you came of age. That is entirely different than a half-breed taking control by strength." Says an elder, stopping Astba from completing his statement.

"Have you no trust in me? I'll not let the clan down."

The gathering's ended with nothing more to be said from either side.

It's another day or so before my brother seeks counsel with me. My surprise is quickly disguised when my eyes come to rest upon the company that he's been keeping.

The ooman, my ooman. She sits by his side and rises when he does, on my arrival.

"You led me to believe that she had been ended."

"I felt the need to not obey."

"Which leads us to why you're here," I state, as the conversation concerning the human is starting to upset me.

"I've claimed my father's land."

"And now you want the Vohtou lands and clan."

"I want what's right for my people, peace and acceptance."

"My people will not trouble your people."

"You can only give me your word for the duration of your reign. What happens when your son decides to do away with your codes?"

The silence in the room is broken when the ooman coughs lightly.

"I have no control over what happens after I'm gone."

"So you see my concerns?"

"Yes, but I care not for them."

My disinterest growing with each rebuttal, my curiosity in the human heightens. She's taken notice of the ornaments adorning the various alters.

Her small hands lightly examine them, and I have to quell the urge to tell her to leave them be. Sacred ornaments, what harm could she do...

"Shit!" Her exclamation is followed by a shattering sound.

Both of our attention drawn to her, she tries to put to rights the mess that she's made.

"I'm so sorry..."

Ta'jaal goes to help her. His consoling words annoy me.

"Those were sacred ornaments."

"Trinkets that can be remade." States, my brother.

"Tell that to the elders when they notice that they've been removed. Recompense must be made."

"Should we sacrifice her, then?"

His response is said in her language, and another round of breakage sounds off.

"Just stand over there and don't touch anything."Her champion advises her.

"I'll take her as compensation."

"No, the hell you won't ." She says gathering up a sharp piece from the broken ones.

It's amusing to see her attempt to fight him for her meager weapon. "These were his family's possessions, passed down from heir to heir."

"What? You cant be serious, you said that he wanted me dead. I'm not staying here with him!"

"He doesn't have a choice, and neither do you." The look that I'm given is sharp enough to cut me in two.

"I claim her as mine, unless you have something of equal value to offer. I add.

They've both gone quiet. She's watching him, and her breathing's become heightened as her rage escalates.

"Perhaps your birthright, your land and people. Both combined although insufficient, will do." I offer.

The outrage in his eyes doesn't move me.

"Take the human, but I must have your word that you won't harm her. Nor will you allow her to be harmed. You will be her protector."

"You ask for too much brother."

"Do I have your word?" He asks, with barely concealed anger.

He feels for this ooman. It will be my pleasure to watch him squirm. I claimed Yu'an from his friend and perhaps I'll do the same with his ooman.

"On my honor, I will protect her."

A loud thump follows my statement. It's a curious thing, the oomans always seem to give way to immediate sleeping spells when their small minds become too strained.


End file.
